<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallel Lines by chaesum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802048">Parallel Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesum/pseuds/chaesum'>chaesum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Confessional, Denial, Depression, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesum/pseuds/chaesum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Suicide, Depression, Anxiety</p><p>Her whole life, Rosy had a clear path in her mind: graduating high school, college with flying colors, joining the biggest company in the world and climb her way up the corporate ladder. Everything was going to plan, until it wasn't. Her life was perfect from the outside, even to her friends and family, but Rosy felt so lost. Miserable. Two years she'd been pushing and grinding away at her desk, hoping to find some sort of purpose, doing whatever she could to push her demons away... she had enough of it all.</p><p>Moving to the valley was supposed to be a fresh start, one last, desperate attempt at trying to find a purpose for living her life. Everything was supposed to go well, and it was. She had friends, someone who just understood her, and was finally starting to break out of her shell. The problem? Shane. Every look into his face was like looking at her own reflection, forcing her to finally face her demons. Will she really be able to overcome those voices she'd be suppressing since moving to Pelican Town, or will watching Shane go down his path send her back into a dark spiral?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rolling Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:59</p><p> </p><p>Rosy stared at her phone intently, tapping every so often when the LED screen dimmed. Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>6:00</p><p> </p><p>The shrill, high pitched alarm echoed through her empty bedroom. She had been up for a while now, filled with anticipation, dread, anxiety… waiting for 6am to come and force her out of bed. There was still so much to pack away and throw out. She pulled her thin blanket off, the cold air sending shivers down her limbs, and stumbled to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You look fucking rough.” She told her reflection. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, evidence from her sleepless night, with traces of her mascara on her lower lashline. Hair, greasy, unwashed, in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her skin looked like shit too. Shrugging off her sweats, Rosy hopped in the shower. She made sure to scrub her scalp and skin extra hard, to the point where red marks surfaced. </p><p> </p><p>She dug through the little clean clothes that she had and scrambled to pull them on. Sports bra, underwear, tee shirt, hoodie, stretchy pants for the bus ride. The rest of the clothing was quickly shoved into a nearby gym bag and tossed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom, kitchen, sheets…clothes, laptop… where the hell did I put my passport” she sighed. There was a large pile of papers and books on her desk, she flipped through quickly to <em> hopefully </em>find her ID. A large, white envelope caught her eye. NUF. National University of Ferngill. She thumbed the opening, pulling out the thick paper despite knowing without a doubt what it was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rose Lin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bachelor of Science </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Computer Engineering </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Magna Cum Laude </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosy ran her fingers over the embossed letters. <em> Don’t really need this now, huh. What a waste of 2,000,000 gold and four years… </em> She shoved the diploma back in. Negative juju is not what she needed today. Her Joja badge was still hanging on the door, where it always was. Easy for her to grab as she ran out the door every morning. The Rosy in the photo smiled brightly. Her hair was brushed and laid neatly against her scalp, just the right amount of professional makeup, and her eyes full of life, enthusiasm, and anticipation for the future. <em> If only she knew.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Part of her wanted to throw the badge out, but she ended up shoving it to the bottom of her backpack. She finally found her passport, and threw it into the bag along with her other important shit. Laptop, wallet, grandpa’s deed, pills. She checked her phone. 7:49. One message. She didn’t open it.</p><p> </p><p>The bus was scheduled to leave at 9:30, but she still had to drop the things she wasn’t bringing to the donation center, drop off the apartment keys, and leave her car at the dealership. Determined not to make more than two trips down to the parking lot, Rosy grabbed as many bags as she could and precariously waddled down the stairs. Her tiny Corolla was soon filled to the brim with trash bags and luggage.</p><p> </p><p>8:05.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her car up front, dropped the keys off at the building office. The old lady who was always at the front desk gave nothing more than a nod and a small wave as she signed the last of the paperwork. <em> Nothing much to miss here. It’ll be like I was never here at all soon enough. </em> She scrambled around town, dropping off the clothes and home goods, then her car. </p><p> </p><p>Rosy couldn’t help but feel a bit sad as the dealership took her car keys. Her car was one of the few things that had been through it all. From Freshman year of college almost being totalled in the school parking lot, being her bed for a few weeks during her lowest of lows, to being parked next to all of the shiny, expensive luxury cars at Joja Corporate. And now, sitting in a dirty lot to be sold off to whoever needed it next. She hailed a cab to the bus stop, not wanting to think anymore of the past, of any longing that might make her remotely miss Zuzu City. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The bus ride into Stardew Valley was <em> rough. </em> The bus itself had been empty, sans a number of people that she could count on one hand, but the terrain into the valley was bumpy and felt as though it would never end. To make matters worse, Pelican Town was the very last stop in the valley. When the ride finally, <em> finally, </em>began to smooth out, she took a peek at her phone and opened the message.</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad: </b> <b> <em>Good luck. Let us know when you get there. Whatever you think now, we will miss you.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Me: Will be there in 10. </b>She didn’t want to say much more, and knew there was a big chance of her forgetting to text back after she arrived. No matter how sour things got back home, her parents deserved some sort of acknowledgement. The rolling green hills outside the bus window lazily scrolled by. When was the last time she saw something so peaceful and worry-free?</p><p> </p><p>“Last stop, Pelican Town! This is the last stop for this bus. Thank you for riding with the ZuTA, a Joja affiliated company.” The bus driver’s fake cheer rang through the rundown speakers on the bus, jolting Rosy out of her blank thoughts. She threw her bag over her shoulders and hauled her luggage down the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! You must be Rosy! So glad to finally meet you.” Rosy turned her head. A red-haired woman with bright green eyes waved at her enthusiastically. “I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to meet ya,” Rosy extended her hand, though restricted by the bag on her arm. Robin took it with a firm grasp “Thanks for coming out here.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem at all,” Robin chirped, leading the way from the bus stop “The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.” They took a right out of the bus station and trotted down the gravel path for what felt like eons before coming to a small, dilapidated farmhouse in the middle of a secluded clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Alder Farm.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is a <em> farm </em> ?” Rosy looked around the overgrown land filled with weeds and debris and inwardly groaned. <em> What the fuck did I get myself into. </em>The farm she had imagined was the ones that she sees in magazines. Lush grass, rolling hills, tidy rows of crops. Not just some abandoned land with a hut. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Robin’s voice cut through Rosy’s thoughts. She seemed to catch the look on Rosy’s face “Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a bit of dedication… “ </p><p> </p><p>Rosy nodded to Robin’s rambles. She wasn’t the one having to make do with this mess. <em> I guess it gives me something to do and look forward to, at least. </em>Robin led the way towards the farmhouse “... your new home!” </p><p> </p><p>An older gentleman opened the door. His gaze landed on Rosy, face erupting in a giant smile “Ah! The new farmer!” He stepped forward to shake her hand “I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town. It’s nice to finally meet you, I had heard so much from your grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of her grandfather, Rosy couldn’t help but shrink. She couldn’t tell if Lewis noticed “You know, everyone has been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone new moves in… It’s a good house… very ‘rustic’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rustic? That’s one way to put it… Crusty might be a little more apt, though” Robin laughed, scratching her head. Rosy agreed softly, eyeing the weathered planks on the side of the house. Ivy was growing up one side, and the roof looked… not so sturdy. </p><p> </p><p>“Robin! Do you mind?” Lewis snapped, exasperated “Don’t listen to her, she’s just trying to get you to buy one of her house upgrades. Can’t you advertise elsewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>“I may very well need one anyones” She let out a small laugh. <em> Please tell me you’ll leave soon.. Holy fuck. </em>Her calm demeanor would not be holding up for much longer. Rosy moved away from Zuzu to escape from the stressful, hellish city, not expecting a different type of stress in this seemingly idyllic valley.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey. Get some rest.” Lewis patted her shoulder gently “Tomorrow you can explore and introduce yourself. The townspeople will appreciate it.” The comment seemed more like a task than a suggestion, Rosy dutifully nodded and gave her corporate smile though Lewis was already walking away. He pointed at a large wooden box near the mailbox “Put your things to sell in this box here and I’ll collect it during the night.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s a bit creepy. He’s just going to be coming every night and grabbing shit out of that box? </em> She noted the distance from the box to the nearest window of the farmhouse <em> Gotta set up some curtains ASAP.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Good luck!” Lewis pressed an old bronze key into her palm and waved goodbye. Rosy put up a hand half heartedly with a small smile as he and Robin slowly trekked along the gravel path, beyond the fence line of the farm. She gave the key a firm jiggle in the door and shoved it open. The old wood door creaked loudly as it was shoved open. It was a small studio style room. She tossed her bag onto the mattress and dropped her suitcase onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em> Where do I even start? </em>  She looked around the house, if you could even call it that, and outside at the weed covered fields. “Fuck me.” But it was too late. She can’t head back to Zuzu City now, after she had made up her mind and gave it all up. There was some minimal furniture that was set up for her. A bed, a TV, table, dresser… she took a deep breath and started to unpack her clothing. <em> One thing at a time. Just one. Unpack, shower, take a walk around and check out the property… </em>She nodded to herself, a good plan it was. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>By the time she had showered and eaten, the sun had started to set. Rosy fumbled around the old tool chest for a flashlight and wandered out of the house. From what she could see, there were two ponds on the property, with the nearest neighbor a good bit away. She pocketed her cell phone and trekked towards the neighboring home. It’d be the easiest to get to and get back from, and let her go from the front to the back of the farm. </p><p> </p><p>As if the farm did not look bad enough from the entrance, it seemed to get worse and worse the farther she got. The small branches here and there turned into stumps and logs, rocks and pebbles into literal boulders, and the weeds were growing so thick they may as well have been bushes. She felt tears burn and threaten to spill. “Fuck outta here with that shit. You got this. It’s just land. Don’t you fucking cry over some fucking grass. Stupid bitch.” She told herself aloud as she trekked through the thickets and, well, woods at this point.</p><p> </p><p> She remembered coming here when she was young. It was always neat. Not picture perfect, but neat. Grandfather would chase her through the rows of corn and let her run free throughout the clearing. The neighbors and their kids would come around sometime and have marshmallows by a bonfire that he made close to the house. It was warm, welcoming, and familiar. He took it all with him when he left apparently, and now Rosy wasn’t so sure about her task at hand. The farm was going to be, supposed to be, an escape. That’s how his letter read, at least, but now she felt an ungodly amount of burden and expectation to get it back to its former glory years ago, without the man who started it. She was just a city girl, even if she had spent summers running barefoot in the mud at this exact farm. She knew how to work a computer, but the land? Not so much. Lost in her thoughts, for the seemingly millionth time that day, she stumbled to the fence marking the end of the property and lifted the metal latch. Ahead, a familiar oak tree, larger than the rest, greeted her. Her body naturally led her underneath the tree and sat on a small nook. </p><p> </p><p>The sky was dark, but unlike the times that she’d been out late in Zuzu City, she felt <em> safe </em>. Her demon inside gnawing at her, she had never been so lonely, but she felt safe. The stars shined bright. So bright, as if she could just pluck one out of the sky with a reach of her arm. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a guttural howl, letting the tears flow freely. Those feelings had been building up inside of her for the past two years. For <em> two years </em> she had kept her head down, been the model employee at Joja web services, kissed her bosses’ ass to no end, put up with the unrealistic expectations from work and home. <em> Two years </em> since graduating, and she could finally, finally, finally unleash all of the anger, sadness, frustration… all of those complicated feelings that had just been tucked away with medication for so long. And there were no consequences. Rosy’s hand shook as she gasped for air. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the sky one last time, each twinkling star seemingly giving her their approval and support, and heaved herself up. <em> Tomorrow, I’ll get started clearing the land closest to the house, get some seeds planted, watered, sort out the place some more…. </em> She made a mental list of things to do, muttering to herself occasionally, when Lewis’s last suggestion came to mind <em> … And say hello to the townspeople </em>. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd appreciate any feedback! This will be a long ride... thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her alarm rang promptly at 6:00 again, although today she was actually woken up by her phone. Yesterday had been a long day, and the walk home from the oak tree felt like it took literal hours. Rosy rolled the comforter underneath her, hoping to catch a bit more shut-eye before getting out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” She threw the blanket off “Get up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be no chance of her actually going to get out of bed if she allowed herself to stay in any longer. She brushed her hair into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>neat-ish</span>
  </em>
  <span> bun and washed up before putting on some comfy, not so cute clothes and her worn sneakers. Her pill bottle on the nightstand seemed to call her with its bright orange label. Paxil. Rosy clenched her teeth as she opened the bottle and shook one out, the few pills left clattering against each other. She knew she couldn’t be bothered to take the ride back out to Zuzu city anyways, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t need them soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door creaked again as she swung it open, hoe and scythe in hand, ready to clear some land. She nearly tripped over a parcel placed on the door, grabbing the worn door frame in panic to steady herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Something to get you started -Lewis</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t have put it anywhere else?” She sighed, the close call had not only frazzled her and sent her heart racing, but now she’s got an absurd amount of splinters in her hand. The package contained some parsnip seeds, and Rosy noted to herself to thank Lewis when she sees him next. She picked out the visible splinters and pulled on a glove. Her confidence from first getting out of bed melted away when she saw just how messy the land really was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. One thing at a time right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy nodded to herself in confirmation. She picked away the branches, moved the rocks she could, and cut away the tangle of weeds covering the dirt below. As she hacked at the ground with the hoe, she couldn’t help but notice how tired she was getting. Already. She had barely covered 12 square feet. The morning sun had barely rose, but a sheen of sweat coated her forehead. Grabbing the seed packages, she ripped them open and gingerly placed each seed into the soil, covering them loosely, and then soaking them thoroughly with the giant tin watering can that her grandfather had used back in the day. It was heavy, her back ached, but there was a tinge of familiarity that made it just a bit easier to keep going and watering on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just sowing the seeds had taken her almost an hour. She gave herself time to catch some breath, then pushed on clearing more of the weeds away. Working at Joja never made her break a sweat, but Rosy could not help but feel proud and satisfied, looking at her tilled soil and the slowly cleared field. She lost track of time, but her stomach had not. A loud, almost painful growl reminded her that it was probably time to stop and grab some food. Actual food, not just pop tarts and cereal with no milk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it’s time to head to town.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long shower, Rosy felt still so very tired. Taking a good hard look in the mirror, her confidence crumpled. Her eyes were still sunken, if anything even moreso, veins popping out of her forehead, and blotchy red patches were visible on her cheeks. She turned away and fumbled through her small makeup bag to hopefully salvage the mess on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Concealer, shadow, mascara. Can’t forget the brows</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rosy took care to use a light hand, she was on a farm, after all, and going to the small town saloon. She dried her long dark hair and unsuccessfully combed through messy tresses, before rushing to pull on a pair of denim, a crewneck, and boots before running out the door. Her stomach was going to eat itself if she didn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her system soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town was small. Tiny. Not even as big as one block in Zuzu city. There was a doctor’s office, a general store, a saloon gathered around the square. Just the basics. She decided that she’d check out the general store some other day, being too damn tired to shop around. Rosy wandered to the saloon, just mere steps away and reached for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Watch where you're going.” Brute force knocked her head-first into the door frame. Sandpaper. That’s what the voice reminded her of. She whipped around to see a violet haired man glowering at her with hazy, unfocused green eyes. “Get out of my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Without stopping a beat, she snapped back at him, her city demeanor breaking through, head throbbing. “You’re the one that bumped into me, asshole. Fuck outta here with that energy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, taking a good look at her. Recognition lit up in his face, but it was quickly overcome by shock, bewilderment, then annoyance. Rosy turned around and stepped into the saloon, not bothering to hold the door for whoever the fuck that was. She sat herself on the worn red leather stools at the bar, staring at the wall of liquor while rubbing her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya! Are you the new farmer?” A spunky, blue hair girl slid up to her from behind the bar, grinning  “Name’s Emily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile brought Rosy back to earth. Fuck, did she really just flip on some random stranger in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small town</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What happened to starting new? “Yeah, I guess. Although, not much of a farmer right now. I’m Rosy.” She managed after taking a deep breath, trying very hard to give a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh cute name. Whatcha drinking?” Her amber eyes flashed with curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scotch. On the rocks please.” Rosy needed something she could taste. Not some fruity drink she’ll down one by one by one in mere minutes. Emily stared intently for a moment before backing away and pouring her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your energy… it’s kinda frazzled, muddled. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I hope you find your peace here in the valley. I can read it on your face. You’re going to love it here.” She slid the drink over, giving Rosy a gentle smile and laid her hand on top of Rosy’s wrist before quickly fluttering away to greet the other villagers piling in the door. Rosy watched her elvish figure dart around the bar. It was as if she just had an out of body experience, the feeling of despair and darkness inside her grew. Was it that obvious that she was here to run away from her problems? She took a look at the scotch in front of her before downing it all in one. “Another, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for having nothing too tasty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A larger man behind the bar gave her a brisk nod and moments later, her empty glass was replaced with one that was full of liquor “Well hello there! I’m Gus, owner of the Stardrop Saloon. Stop in if you need any refreshments. Welcome to the valley, this one is on me.” he gave a hearty laugh. Couple other villagers stopped by to say hello, and Rosy thanked Lewis for his gift as he walked in with a plump, older lady with a warm smile on his arm. She couldn’t very well remember their names, and only when the buzz around her died down did she remember that she came to the saloon for food, but the asshole at the door had completely riled her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved Emily over, the only name she really remembered “Could ya pass me a menu, before this alcohol kicks in too much?” Rosy could feel her speech starting to slur and face heating up from the booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, don’t worry, I’ll grab you something good okay?” her red lips curled in a knowing smile and she quickly disappeared into the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy picked up her glass and swirled the scotch around, watching the amber elixir swim around the glass, reflecting the warm lights in the saloon. Her eyes had dazed off, staring at nothing, when she caught a pair of bright green eyes staring at her in the corner of the saloon. That man. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span> that ruined her mood for the evening. Maybe it was the tipsiness, but she slammed her glass down on the worn wood bar top and stared right back at him. His eyes glowed with… curiosity? The man seemed to recognize her, less annoyance and irritation in his eyes than before but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Rosy’s stomach and reddened face reminded her of her own irritation and she gave him the bird before turning away. Emily appeared with a full plate of spaghetti, the smell of the rich tomato sauce sending Rosy into a frenzy. She wolfed down the noodles and immediately felt so much better. Less woozy, more comfy, despite the sauce on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Shane, by the way.” Emily was looking past her, passing Rosy a napkin. “He’s… a frequent visitor. A bit grumpy, but I think there is more to him than he lets on.” before sliding away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she see me flipping him off? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rosy groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much for first impressions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and down the rest of her drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another? Another. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded at Gus when he came by and asked if she wanted another drink. Fuck it. First night, she did a fuck ton of work, she deserved it. Her eyes moved across the room while sipping the burning liquid, back into the dark corner where Purpley sat. They locked eyes again, this time a smirk on his face. She suddenly remembered the napkin, the sauce, and frantically looked away while dabbing at her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Sam. Good to meet you.” A tall, blonde haired man plopped down in the seat next to her. His blue eyes flashed with excitement, matching the huge grin on his face. “This is Abigail and Sebastian. You wanna come play pool with us? We usually hang back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This boy reeks of sunshine and daisies.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighed, anticipating her little energy to be sucked away very soon by his cheerful demeanor. Rosy scanned the two figures trailing behind Sam. The girl had bright purple hair, while the boy had dark black hair covering half his face. They looked about the same age as her. “Sure. I’m Rosy. Or Rose, whatever.” She threw back the last of the liquor and left some money on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just moved in right? Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?” Sebastian spoke up, light teasing in his velvety voice as they walked towards the back of the saloon. Rosy gave a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more like I ended up here.” She picked up a cue as Sam gestured for her to go ahead and take her turn. Rosy wasn’t the best at pool, but late nights at dive bars let her pick up a thing or two. Even slightly intoxicated, she hit the head ball right now and pocketed a ball from the break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aw shit Seb, you might have some competition!” Abigail squealed as the balls settled on the table. “Fuck him up, Rosy! He’s been comfy at this pool table for far too long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy gave her a smirk, alcohol boosting her confidence as she pocketed another ball. She missed the third shot, and Sebastian quickly caught up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, eh?” She wasn’t sure if he was talking about her or himself as he passed his cue to Sam. “So what did you do before coming to this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian leaned against the windowsill next to Rosy as she watched Abigail and Sam try their hand. She turned to study this man who oozed darkness. His hair was about shoulder length, tied back into a ponytail, with dark eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. Sebastian wasn’t what most people would think of when they hear handsome, but there was something about his tall, lean figure and cool demeanor that made you look twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worked at Joja. Corporate. For web services.” She waved her hand casually, hoping to brush the conversation aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! I work at Joja now,” Sam chimed in from the table “Me and Shane, we work at Jojamart across the river.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too cheerful for someone who works at Joja,” Rosy snorted “I’m surprised they haven’t sucked the life out of you yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It takes a lot to take any energy out of Sam, Shane on the other hand…” Abigail grinned as she pocketed a ball “Let’s just say he’s got nothing left to drain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane. Purpley. Asshole. Of course he’d work at Joja. “Web services though? You did customer support at the call center?” Sebastian’s voice cut through, slight curiously lining his nonchalant tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, thank fucking Yoba. I was a software engineer. Although, can’t say it was much better now that I’m thinking about it.” Rosy fiddled with her hands, hoping for a drink at this time. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about Joja, Zuzu, or Rosy from 24 hours ago. Abigail passed the cue back and she stepped away from the wall grateful for a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” She could feel eyes on her as she walked around the table, looking for a good shot. There were questions in the air, but luckily Sebastian just watched without saying another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cues were passed back and forth, and slowly the throng of people at the saloon trickled down to just a few.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all hang out a bunch together, if you wanna join.” Sam threw his arm around her shoulder “It’ll be fun! Seb’s a little moody but me and Abby are always good juju. Give me your phone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy wanted to say it was quite alright, she didn’t need company, but then remembered that she’s in the valley for a new start. This wasn’t Zuzu City anymore, where she saw a different face every day at the grocery store and could lock herself up in her apartment with no one batting an eye. She passed her phone over as the three entered in their numbers, one by one, then waved goodbye with promises to hit her up tomorrow. She gave a small wave back, and started reracking the balls before heading out herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Gus, Emily. Have a good night.” God, why was it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to just talk to people. She had to force those words and a smile out of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon Rosy! Nice meeting ya!” The blue haired barmaid was wiping up the counter as she headed out, and Gus gave her a wave ‘good night!’ as she stumbled out of the saloon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spring air was frigid at night time, and Rosy couldn’t help but shiver. The warmth from the scotch had worn out during the pool game with Sam, Sebastian, and Abby, and she could see puffs of clouds forming from her breath. Still, she decided to talk the long way home after looking at the map on her phone, hoping to sit under the oak tree again to gather her thoughts. The valley was serene, lush greenery surrounded her, even the buildings were picturesque and fit in with nature. Nothing like the concrete buildings of Zuzu City, or the cubicle she had spent so very much of her time in. Her eyes wandered around, making mental notes of it all for the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” A slurred voice came from the darkened woods ahead of her, and she could just barely make out a head of messy violet hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t waste your time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rosy has dealt with far worse than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wasn’t going to give him the time of day to be a dick to her, and kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you following me? I don’t have time to chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck can be bothered with following </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I didn’t know you owned this entire forest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drunk, and Rosy could hear it clearly in his voice. She couldn’t wrap her head around how self absorbed one has to be to think that someone walking in the same direction is automatically following them around. As she closed the distance between them, she could see how bloodshot his eyes were. His upper body was wrapped in a worn Jojamart hoodie, two sizes too big. He was shorter than Sebastian and Sam, looked years older, and his shoulders sagged as if he carried the weight of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy stepped around Shane, who was frozen in place, and hurried along her way home. She didn’t bother to stop at the tree when making her way back to the farmhouse through the back of the property. She wanted to get away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Him and his dead, lifeless eyes, his Joja attire, his breath reeking of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the Rosy she had been desperately trying to throw away in every inch of his being. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Look Across</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosy woke up today, fully prepared for her alarm, pounding headache aside. Another day of farming. She quickly got ready and headed out the door. Her mailbox was full today, though she was not expecting anything at all. Lewis sent over a letter asking her to make some friends by giving a gift, someone named Willy asked her to meet them at the beach, Robin mailed </span>
  <span>an advertisement</span>
  <span> a friendly notice to soon build a chicken coop to raise some animals. Although slightly overwhelmed by the tasks at hand, she was grateful for a distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There must be something in the valley soil, because the parsnip seeds she had sown just yesterday had already germinated into small shoots of green leaves overnight. She watered the plants and decided to head to the general store for more seeds, before going to the beach. The doorbell softly jingled as she walked in, and a stocky man with glasses behind the counter immediately turned his head in her direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Pierre’s!” He chirped, taking a good look at her “You must be the new farmer! I’m Pierre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would’ve guessed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. Rose. But you can call me Rosy.” Forced smile, again. Her cheeks just would not make the movement naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have all sorts of seeds you may need over here, backpacks too. Oh! If you ever want to sell your crops, you can bring them here as well. I’ll give you a good price on the spot.” He clapped his hands excitedly, eyes glittering with greed. One great thing about working at Joja, she learned to read people like a book while she was so desperately trying to climb the corporate ladder. The war between Ferngill and Gotoro Empire has certainly driven up costs for food, and Pierre seemed eager to take advantage of any opportunity he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Pierre. I’ll be taking a look around, don’t mind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cauliflower, tomatoes, green beans, kale, parsnips, even flower seeds. She picked up a few packets of each and paid for them at the counter, while Pierre chatted away about his goods. Waving goodbye, she headed back to the beach, determined to plant every single packet before the end of the day when she got back to the farm. Having something to do in the open fresh air made her less aware of the gnawing, dark hole inside of her. Were she still in Zuzu City, she would’ve lit up a joint and smoked herself in her apartment until her mind left her body. Rosy couldn’t help but feel a slight itch to roll one up or grab another drink at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you crazy? It’s 9AM for fucks sake. You can have a drink later tonight, after you get this shit done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long could she manage to push the dark voice inside her head away before she gave in though, she had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two nights ago he heard some freak scream in Cindersap Forest, and that sound has echoed through his head since. Shane had no fucking clue who it was, but it held the same sentiment that has been floating in his head for eons. The pain, frustration, absolute agony of life itself. So many times he had felt the same urge to let it all unleash from his chest, but he was already known as the town drunk. It would do Jas and Marnie no good at all for him to seem batshit crazy at this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jas. Poor Jas. Stuck with his stupid, good for nothing ass. She had everything just four years ago and Shane fucked it all up for her. The only reason he was still working at Jojamart was to pay their rent at Marnie’s Ranch. His aunt had already done so much for him, and if it wasn’t for his guilt and little sense of responsibility left, he would’ve drunk himself to hell. Since he’s moved to Pelican Town, his life has consisted of little more than stocking shelves, drinking, sleeping, and occasionally tending to Jas and the chickens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelican Town has barely changed in the four years that Shane had moved here. People went about their lives doing the same old shit. Gus opening at noon, Emily hopping by at 4, Lewis and Marnie stumbling into the saloon separately but not really… He heard chatter about a newcomer moving into the abandoned farm north of the ranch but paid no mind. To Shane, it was just another person who will try to befriend him, fail miserably, then judge him silently from a distance with the rest of the town. Who needs that kinda shit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she fought his fire with her own. He had knocked into her at the saloon, and instead of scurrying away or apologizing as most people do, she had told him to fuck off. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>line. Her almond eyes flashed with a look so sharp that Shane didn’t know how to respond. That, and partly because her face just looked so familiar for some reason. Shane had met the old man who used to own the farm a few times when he would visit as a kid, but she didn’t look anything like him, so why the hell does he feel like he’s seen her somewhere before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck glances here and there during the night, unable to recall anything while watching her down glass after glass. The beers did not help with his memory any, and his staring had earned him a solid middle finger from her. The rest of the night was a blur, but he still managed to stumble his way home to the ranch. And now, he’s walking on the same old road to Jojamart. The new girl had provided approximately 1 cumulative hour of ‘excitement’ before his life went back to exactly the way it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Shane rounded the corner of Emily and Haley’s house, his eye caught sight of a small unfamiliar figure heading down to the beach. New girl. Her hair was pulled back, a look of concentration was plastered on her face as she sped towards the rock bridge like she was being chased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is she running from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shane looked around but there was no one to be seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Work. I’m going to work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked at his phone. 7:50. If he didn’t start to pick up his feet, he’d get an earful from Morris. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosy’s phone chirped as she finished watering the last of the crops. What a fucking day. What a week. She felt so accomplished, a bad ass farmer bitch. Willy had been the sweetest older gentleman and gave her a fishing rod, taught her how to fish, and let her know the best parts of town to fish at. She’d been giving it a shot at the beach, enjoying the lazy sport. She had coded the perfect greeting in her brain for every single villager, and managed to gift everyone with a little something in the past week. See object, wave, “Good [morning, afternoon, evening]”, smile. And she meant everyone. Even Clint. Even Shane. Even Haley, who rolled her eyes but graciously accepted the marigold Rosy had offered her. She couldn’t help but feel that people in this town were a bit fucking shallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parsnip seeds that Lewis had sent over had been harvested in just four days. She dropped the less attractive ones into the shipping bin, remembering to place a sheet over the window the night before, and kept one perfect specimen for herself. She felt so good that harvest day that she chucked the rest of the pills away, fueled by an onslaught of optimism for just a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gold star quality baby.” she gave the turnip a kiss and stuffed it into her mini fridge. Not sure what exactly she was going to do with it, but she needed some sort of physical confirmation that her hard work was producing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a good week in the valley, but she would be lying if she said that all her problems were just gone. There’s still a voice inside her head asking her </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck really is your purpose here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As the week progressed, the voice got louder. The farm could only do so much for her. Sooner or later she’ll be spiralling back into the hole she barely crawled out of. Then what? There’s no other farm or place that she could escape to again. It’s only a matter of time before the feeling of worthlessness will keep her up at night once more. That’s how it always was with everything she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good vibes only, good vibes sister.” She chanted softly to herself as if she were casting a spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sebastian: Hey. This is Sebastian. We met last week?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lanky boy. Rosy got tipsy, maybe a tiny bit drunk, but she had played a whole ass game of pool with him, Sam, and Abby. How could she forget? Before she could reply though, another message had come through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sebastian: Do you wanna come by my place and hang for a bit? No pressure, if you have shit to do. I live north of you, in the mountains. Robin’s place?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rosy: Sure. be there in 30</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robin? The carpenter? That’s a weird roommate combination.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She set her phone aside as she headed into the house for a quick shower before following the map on her phone north of the farm. In a way, it was great that Pelican Town was so tiny. There were only a few houses and landmarks, making it easy for her to make her way around. Robin/Sebastian’s home was situated next to a large lake. Rosy remembered Willy telling her how it was abundant with fish, and made up her mind to come by tomorrow. She knocked on the door, immediately wishing she had texted Sebastian instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosy! Hello!” Robin’s fiery hair and emerald eyes appeared as the door whipped open. “How are you? Settling well at the farm? Not sure if you got my letter…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Robin,” flashing her corporate smile, Rosy broke through Robin’s babble “It’s going alright, getting comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian here?” She asked, after a brief uncomfortable pause, but not letting the smile drop from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, he’s in his room, in the basement. Just go down the stairs that way.” She gestured towards a set of stairs leading down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Robin, catch you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could reach Sebastian’s door, it was opened and a gust of chilly air blew into her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Heard you talking to mom.” Sebastian has his hair pushed back with a black hairband. Rosy took a good look at his face. He was… really good looking? Sharp cheekbones, chiselled jaw, deep set eyes. There was a certain feminine touch to his features that made you want to look twice. Then again. And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” She had been staring, hopefully it wasn’t obvious, but hearing Sebastian call Robin ‘mom’ snapped her back to reality. Robin had seemed just a few years, maybe a decade, older than her, how the hell does she have a grown ass kid that looks her age? “How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“25. Why are you so surprised?” His monotone voice did not let on a hint of emotion, although Rosy swore she saw the edge of his lips curl slightly in amusement. “How old are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, just… learned something new. I’m 24.” She peered inside his room “So… are you going to let me in or are we just standing outside the door?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s impassive face flushed with the slightest hint of pink. He turned to let her in without saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam and Abby aren’t around?” Rosy noted the empty room. It was dark but cozy, with a couch and a table that was meant to host a small group of people. The only source of light was a small sconce in the corner and the artificial bright lights spilling from his computer screens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No. They’re doing their own thing right now. Probably going to meet them later at the saloon, if you wanna come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy sat next to him in the empty computer chair, the soft hum of the computer and the blue tinged screen giving a sense of familiarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Sebastian’s voice snapped her out of her trance “I didn’t know what you’re into, but since you mentioned you worked as a software engineer I thought we could hang out and play a game or two, chat about codes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice got softer, “I do a bit of freelance work as a programmer too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Rosy feigned surprise. He did look like the type to sit as his computer all day without a care in the world. She had been like that once too, comfortable within the confines of her cubicle until one day it just became too damn small and suffocating, with seemingly no way out. She fiddled with a pen on the desk. “How’s that going? I can’t imagine doing freelance work. It was hard enough for people to joke about my job being me just chilling at a computer all day when I actually had to work at an office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Sebastian exclaimed, relief seeping into his voice “Exactly. No one takes my work seriously. I can tell people all day long that I have to work, and someone will still barge in because it’s not a real job to them.” He leaned back in his chair, seemingly content and a huge weight lifted “I figured we’d have more in common than most. I’d like to move to Zuzu City one day. Soon, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” She didn’t respond to his last statement, instead peering at his screen filled with lines of code. C#. “What are you working on?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah this? It’s just a small sizing application for a manufacturing company outside of Zuzu City…” His demeanor had changed from just nonchalant to excitement. Like a kid showing off their science fair project. He chatted away about the code structure and they spent a good bit of time dissecting and streamlining the program. It felt good to do something she was familiar with and good at, though a small tug at the back of her mind was constantly reminding her desolation and deep, deep sadness that would be forever tied to her former career.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian wanted to slap himself initially for inviting her over. They hardly knew each other, and from the way she was drinking at the saloon, it seemed like she would get along more with the bar seat and the town drunk than anyone else. But Sam, fucking Sam, invited her over to their usual pool game and Yoba bless his soul. Rosy was captivating. She wasn’t like anyone from the valley, which was expected, but neither did she seem like someone from Zuzu City. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way her eyebrow scrunched together as she analyzed the pool table as if her brain was running calculations for the best shot, or how she would bite her lip when she needed to bring herself back to earth from wherever the hell that mind wandered to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her small comments here and there were enough to leave Sebastian flustered to no end, though it was obvious that she wasn’t trying to flirt. And the way she just read his mind when it came to working. He was just so very flabbergasted by how articulate she was in the subjects that he was so passionate about. No one else in the valley had so much in common with him, not even his best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re real easy to talk to, for someone who doesn’t seem to like people very much.” He blurted out as they walked down the mountain path towards town. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck did I say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his. Her eyes looked tired and far away, though she had a small smile plastered on her face that let nothing through “We just have things in common. What’s that?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian turned to see what she was looking at “That’s the old community center. It’s all run down now, no one really gives a shit about it. Not after Jojamart came by, anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one more thing they break, eh?” She gave a twisted smile before continuing on the path. Sebastian wanted to ask her why she left Zuzu City, and maybe get an actual answer this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Abby: Seb, u coming to the saloon? Me n Sam are here already. Wya? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sebastian: omw. Rosy is with me. Be there in 5.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Abby: ooooooooo ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored whatever Abigail was implying and followed Rosy past the community center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re okay here. Whatever annoying shit might be going on.” She spoke so softly that Sebastian thought he was hearing things “The grass is always greener on the other side, but most of the time you’ll get there and realize it’s turf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell there was much much more than just a small push to stay where he was behind her words, but it did not feel quite right to ask however much he wanted to as they entered the saloon. She was here for awhile though, it seemed, and there was still some time until Sebastian would ever be able to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve got time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Watchful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily thumbed the amethyst pendant around her neck. She closed her eyes and hummed to the crystal’s energy that surged through her as she finished polishing the glasses at the bar. The saloon was starting to fill up with people on this Friday night. The bell jingled and she opened her eyes. Rosy had walked in, with Sebastian close behind.</p><p>“Welcome!” She grinned at the new farmer. Rosy’s energy has been the hardest for her to touch base with. It was hazy and cloudy, but not so much that darkness envelopes her. There were times here and there when Emily would catch sight of her in town where she would be a blazing red ball of determination, or murky teal tinged with sadness and longing, but nothing ever lasted long. </p><p>“I’ll be over there later, if you don’t mind.” Rosy nodded at Sebastian, sitting at the same barstool that she had hopped into her first night in town. Emily sensed some hesitation from Sebastian as he nodded and walked away towards the pool table, glancing back briefly.</p><p>“How are you today?” She couldn’t help but reach across the bar top and grasped Rosy’s hands in her own. Emily noticed her long fingers and red callouses starting to form on her palms, before staring into Rosy’s eyes. With most people, this would’ve taken them by surprise, but Rosy just returned her strong gaze with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.</p><p>“I’m… I’m doing good. Thank you” Emily could sense that she wanted to say something else with her slight loss of composure, but Rosy quickly rebuilt her slight smile. “Old fashioned, please?” </p><p>Emily gave her hand a squeeze. “Sure. Let me know if you need anything. An ear, a shoulder, a friend…”</p><p>Rosy gave her a slight nod, not quite thanking Emily but desperately clasped her hand around the glass. </p><p>“Emily! Two glasses of merlot, please and thank you.” Elliot called from the other side of the bar. Gus was still preparing food in the kitchen, so Emily quickly tended to her friends. Elliot and Leah were gathered around their usual table, fussing over Elliot’s newest writing. She grabbed two glasses of wine and headed their way.</p><p>“Here you are good sir,” She chimed “how’s the writing coming along?” </p><p>“Thank you!” The long haired man raised his glass in her direction before taking a long sip “It’s actually going quite fantastically. Leah here has provided some much needed inspiration with her artwork. Have you seen her sculptures? So abstract but down to earth at the same time. Brilliant really.” </p><p>She saw Leah blush into her glass of wine “Does that mean she’s your new muse?” Emily teased.</p><p>“Quite honestly, yes.” Elliot waved his hand dramatically “I’ve been plagued with writer’s blocks for weeks. Weeks! It’s all thanks to Leah.” </p><p>“You are so dramatic,” Leah rolled her eyes, turning away from Elliot and meeting Emily’s eyes “It’s nothing really, you know how I like to play around with clay.”</p><p>“Don’t undersell yourself” Emily wrapped her arms around Leah’s shoulder from behind “You have an eye for art! Not everyone can be so inspired by everything around them.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Elliot clapped, his emotions were so obviously running high on his own achievement that he did not notice Leah’s shy glance filled with adoration. Emily though, saw everything. It was one of the greatest things about working at the Saloon. Slight glances here and there, a small gesture, or a few spoken words can say so much about a person.</p><p>“Can I get a beer?” </p><p>“Sure Shane, how’s your day going?” She did not even have to turn around to know that Marnie’s moody nephew had sat himself in his same old corner stool. He gave her a slight grunt, not quite answering her question as she filled a stein full of beer and passed it in front of him. She could see why no one in town quite liked him. He was outwardly rude and crass, filled to the brim with alcohol, and worked at Jojamart. There were almost no redeeming features about this man except maybe the slight care he had for his goddaughter Jas, but Emily did not mind. Shane’s presence at the bar after his shifts was a constant in her life, and for that she was grateful.</p><p>Gus was finally out of the kitchen, and Emily leaned back against the counter grateful for a break. Her eyes lingered on Rosy though, still frustrated that she couldn’t get a good read on the new farmer. Rosy’s third drink had half disappeared, and a reddish glow filled her cheeks. She was staring intently at the orange peel inside the glass.</p><p>“You sure are living up to your name right now” Emily giggled as Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail approached the bar, crowding around the new farmer. Rosy looked up at her, a small smirk on her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shane glance in their direction. They’ve basically matched each other’s pace in drinks, she thought, eyeing his beer glass. </p><p>“Whatcha mean, Em?” Abigail caught Emily’s slight comment while sitting down at a stool next to Rosy, taking a good look at her face. </p><p>“Holy shit girl! You red red.” Abby laughed, clasping Rosy’s cheek in her hands. Rosy’s eyes flashed for a moment with irritation, but didn’t move her face and instead laughed with Abby. </p><p>“You’re just going to touch her face with your crusty hands like that?” Sam snorted, Joja cola in hand “Rosy, better go wash your face as soon as you get home or you’ll end up with a rash. Abby is always digging in the dirt.” </p><p>“Oh shut up! I clean myself you know.” The two bright haired friends bantered lightly around the bar, while their darker counterpart sat himself down on the other side of the farmer. Emily couldn’t help but notice that Sebastian was sitting almost arm to arm with Rosy, his head leaned in her direction.</p><p>“Mind if I get whatever she’s having? I’ll cover her tab too.” </p><p>“Of course.” Emily turned around to grab his drink. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, despite what my farm looks like at the moment I promise you I can cover my own bar tab.” Rosy laughed, slurring her words slightly.</p><p>“A consulting fee, if you will.” Sebastian took the drink from Emily, nodding thanks. His eyes were immediately back on Rosy.</p><p>“Thanks, then.” Rosy raised her glass towards Sebastian, and he copied the motion. The farmer seemed to be fitting in fine with the trio, although not as talkative as Sam and Abby. She watched them chat about their weekend plans, carefully observing Rosy while interjecting a suggestion here and there.</p><p>“I love going to the forest, did you know a wizard lives over there? You should go and -”</p><p>“Emily. Tab.” Her anecdote was cut short by Shane, who seemed more irritated than usual.</p><p>“Coming! Sorry about that.” He dumped a few coins into her hand and stumbled out of the saloon, slamming the door. No one paid it any mind though.</p><p>“You’d think at this point he’d just drink at home, honestly.” Sam sighed “We are literally the only two people in this town working at Jojamart and he never gives me a glance. Who the fuck am I supposed to complain to about Morris?” </p><p>“Poor baby, do you want to cry about it?” Abby pouted dramatically, patting her shoulder. Sam gave her a gentle punch “You act like he hasn’t been like that since he’s moved in with Marnie.”</p><p><br/>“You guys literally cannot be any louder.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and glanced in Lewis and Marnie’s direction. “Who gives a shit what he does, just don’t run into him, or talk to him, or look in his direction”</p><p>“Just negative vibes, man.” Sam lowered his voice. “Just seeing his shadow gives me heebie jeebies. I’m a child of positive energy ya feel? Can’t jam good tunes with that shit clouding my day.”</p><p>“With the amount of shiny gel you put in your blonde ass hair, I’d hope you radiate some good sunshine energy.” Abby snorted. The three of the chuckled and laughed amongst themselves, while Rosy just gave a small smile in agreement.</p><p>“I think I’ll head home now. Been a long day. Thanks for the drinks, Sebastian.” The dark haired farmer slowly rose out of her seat, using the counter to steady herself.</p><p>“I can walk you home if -” Sebastian started to get up with her, arm ready to hold her steady</p><p>“That’s alright, I’m going to go the long way and your place isn’t close by. Thanks though.” Rosy waved him off, Emily noted the drop in Sebastian’s shoulder from disappointment. Tipping her imaginary hat, she gave a grin “Have a good night, y’all.” </p><p>“See ya later, farmer!” Abby shouted while the others waved. “Sebby, you look so very lonely now. Are me and Sam’s company not quite enough for you?”</p><p>“Yoba, Abby. What kind of gentleman lets an intoxicated young woman walk home alone?” Sam wrapped one arm around Sebastian “I know you wouldn’t understand since attracting the opposite sex isn’t quite your forte, but good lord.”</p><p>“Excuse me! Fuck off Sam. You are so damn rude.”</p><p>“My ears…” Sebastian covered his ears with his hands “Is there ever a lower volume button on ya?”</p><p><br/>“Maybe you can ask Rosy for help to program it in,” Sam smirked, giving Sebastian a smack on the chest. “Pool? We haven’t played a game all night!”</p><p>“Fine. But I will whoop your ass tonight.” Abigail led them away to the pool table</p><p>“As if that’s hard.” Sebastian snorted as the trio backed away from the bar. Emily sighed. There was a moment there, when Rosy had sat alone and gripped her drink with her hands that sent shivers down her soul. At first, Emily thought it was because it reminded her so very much of Shane. She couldn’t fathom seeing another person sitting at the bar night after night, wallowing in sadness. But at least Shane was true to who he was and how he was feeling inside, using drinking as an outlet - not that Emily agreed with that method - while Rosy seemed to be trying very, very hard to suppress any kind of emotion with her carefully maintained exterior. The way she had interacted with Sebastian, Sam, and Abby looked normal from afar, but there was just something about the calculated way she talked, moved, and even smiled that did not sit right with Emily.</p><p>“Oh Yoba,” She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear “Give her some faith.”</p><hr/><p>She was feeling shitty. The shittiest she felt since moving to the valley, which granted, wasn’t very long. But she was riding on what she’d call a pretty good high this week, despite the overwhelming amount of work to do. Today though…<br/>Rosy stumbled out of the saloon, taking in the night air after saying goodbye. She wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but the way that her friends ? had gathered around her made her so very suffocated. It took everything she had to stay friendly and enthusiastic, but she was pretty fucking sure that her social energy meter is running on 1% for the rest of the weekend. Sebastian had meant well to walk her home, but she really, really needed the long walk to clear her head. Her alcohol tolerance wasn’t low by any means, but she has definitely been drinking more than usual during her visits to the saloon and preferred not to puke herself to sleep. </p><p>Why was she feeling this way again? She wasn’t so sure what exactly had triggered it, the nauseating feeling of doom and despair in her stomach. Was it really just the coding with Sebastian?</p><p>“You’re a fucking pussy if that’s the case” She spluttered to herself, eyes following the lazy river that led towards Cindersap Forest. She used to love coding. The problem solving, the debugging. As irritating as it all was, the constant drive towards a solution motivated the shit out of her. Climbing the corporate ladder at Joja wasn’t ever about the money for her, it was a chance to implement some really fucking good ideas into the system. But that all went to shit quick.</p><p>She sat down by the riverbed, splashing her face with water. It wasn’t quite enough, and she suddenly felt an urge to swim. Or rather, dunk her entire body into the ice cold water to shake those thoughts away, because quite frankly being drunk did not seem to stop her mind from wandering anymore. She felt her one lonely blunt and lighter that she had brought from Zuzu City in her pocket and headed deeper into the woods. The river was close to town and the houses in the forest, and she had no intention of letting anyone know about her shitty behavior. Shitty and impulsive. </p><p>The lake was just ahead, covered by trees. Rosy looked around quickly, and upon not seeing anyone she quickly pulled off her crewneck and shoes, leaving on her sports bra and shorts There were a few boulders protruding out of the lake, perfectly located to hide her figure from any wandering eyes. She stuck her foot in the water and slowly, carefully lowered herself into the lake, using her phone to locate any sharp or slippery objects. The water was fucking cold, but it gave her system a good kind of shock. She lit the blunt and took a deep drag.</p><p>“How the fuck did I go so long without you?” She groaned, looking at the glowing end. Looking up at the sky, Rosy made a mental note to do this more often. There wasn’t a day spa to pamper herself here in Pelican, but this will do just fine. She decided to hit up her good friend in the morning for more. Weed wasn’t illegal anymore in Ferngill, but there’s no need to be loud and give the town more gossip by asking around for it. Her mind was soon in a gentle haze, the stars began to move around in a dance, and she closed her eyes while moving her limbs around in the water to feel the gentle rippling against her skin. “Ah…”</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. From Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The saloon was getting too fucking noisy this Friday night, too many people around him. Usually, it wouldn’t bother him that everyone was having a grand fucking time in front of his face, but for some reason today was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d had a shit day at work, stepping in mere seconds after 8, but Morris was waiting at the door waiting for his ass to hurry in. Shane had spent the rest of the day in the freezers, stocking up his favorite pepper poppers and pizzas. His favorite foods looked much less appealing on this side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, did he mention he had to clean the crusty ass toilets too? He never sees anyone go into the Jojamart bathroom, but for some fucking reason it was always reeking of piss and and plastered in used toilet paper. No beer can make him forget that stench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed back to the ranch, remembering the 6 pack he tucked in the back of his minifridge ‘just in case it’s one of those days’. Well, today was one of those days. He couldn’t bring himself to drink inside though, knowing that Jas was just a few doors down and Marnie would be home any minute. Too much guilt. Too much guilt but he still manages to go out of his way to drink til his head pounds. Shane made himself sick. He tucked the beers away in a plastic Jojamart bag and headed out towards the lake dock. No one ever comes by, at least in these hours, and the annoying lake noises keeps him somewhat conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been his 2nd, no 3rd, beer when Shane noticed exceptionally loud splashing from the other end of the pond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking great, can’t wait to hear about this tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Must be some annoying person trying to spy on his disgusting habit in hopes of having some exciting gossip to pass around. He finished up the next bottle, and reached for a 4th. In his drunken haze, he noticed a slight wisp of smoke coming in the direction of the noise, and a strange sweet smell filled his nostrils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up to take a look. The last thing he needed was the fucking forest to burn down and him being found anywhere near it. The shore around the lake was uneven, Shane was barely able to stumble his way toward the fire. Except it wasn’t a fire. Someone was there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the fucking water</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with a joint between their fingers. Then he noticed the shoes and crewneck on the ground. And the long brown hair. New girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Shane couldn’t believe his fucking eyes. She’s smoking a joint in the lake? In the fucking lake? In a bra? He couldn’t help but stare, he was a man after all. He put a hand to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be for real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t turn around right away, but when she did, his heart skipped a beat. Her hair was wet and slicked back away from her face, mouth slightly agape, blowing out a billow of smoke. This was completely different from the farmer girl that greeted </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone in town </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single </span>
  </em>
  <span>day. Different from her robotic self that had shoved a beer in his face twice this week while he was on his way home without a single word before speeding away, not even giving him a chance to refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I help you, purpley?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Purpley? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes revealed no emotion or surprise “I’m feeling myself right now, so if you don’t mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have time to chat with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So fuck off.” She sneered, mocking his words from the night before. He couldn’t find words all of a sudden. Literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> else in town had any balls to give him shit back. While he was left flabbergasted, yet again, she turned around and took another hit. She had told him to fuck off, but Shane always got the last word and it just did not feel right to be the one rejected from a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You done? Or are you wanting me to pass?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pass? Pass who? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered before he caught sight of her waving the small joint around. “Trade?” He found himself handing his beer. He did want a puff, but didn’t want to owe her anything. Back in Zuzu City, he would roll up with his friends behind the dumpster at school during study hall, and the smell of the burning herb was intoxicating even after so many years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna trade me your cheap Joja beer for a fucking joint?” She laughed, this time head turning around to look at him. “This shit don’t just grow around here, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half a joint,” He corrected, the smoke making his eyes water “Also, aren’t you a farmer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché motherfucker, touché!” She laughed, emphasizing each word, the sound ringing through the forest. Her arm, glistening with water, extended towards him and he pinched the joint between his fingers. She stared at him, sleepy eyes lingering on his face. Shane suddenly forgot how to breath, much less take a hit. “The beer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” he passed the glass bottle to her, face glowing red. Thank fuck it was dark outside right now. He heard the cap pop open as he raised the joint to his lips, hesitating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t got cooties, asshole.” She snorted, looking at his hand raised to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not what I was thinking of. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shane took a large breath with the little bundle, trying not to think about how her lips were touching the same spot just moments ago. Has it really been that long since his last jerk off session? Sharing a fucking joint with a female stranger was enough to get his blood boiling. He held his breath, trapping the smoke for just a moment before slowly letting it out. It burned on its way up, but he was determined not to cough in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really had been quite a while since he last smoked, because he could feel his lips loosening and speaking before his mind had a moment to even catch up. “You ever feel like you’re just fucking stuck in this limbo of constant fucking failure? Like not even actual failure, just some miserable abyss full of shit that you can’t climb out of but won’t put you out of your misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking dumb, Shane. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At the same time though, he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved. They barely knew each other, so what’s the big deal? She didn’t seem to pay much mind to town gossip… </span>
  <em>
    <span>from the two times you’ve seen her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, not in a mocking way, though, but in a sad, understanding tone “Every fucking day. It’s a never ending nightmare. Even the highest of highs never manage to pull me through to see the light of day completely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane was taken aback. He had expected her to give a Shane-esque response, like a “did i fucking ask?” or “and? Fuck off.” or even laugh in his face, but not in his wildest dream did he expect her to echo his own sentiments. She was from Zuzu City, for fucks sake, and even a dumbass could tell that she had her shit together in the way she carried herself. He found his gaze on her neck as she took gulps of the beer, and quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought moving here would give me some sort of drive to…” She waved her hand around, trying to find the words “Live? Sounds a bit dramatic. Not stay alive, but actually like live a fucking life and not just do the same shit every day to sustain myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She downed the last of the beer and let out a small burp. “Woman after my own heart” Shane couldn’t help but mutter. He looked over at her, hoping that she didn’t catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The joint had burned down to a nub, Shane pressed it against a nearby boulder to put it out. “You got a future ahead of you, though.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, instead lifted herself from the water while wringing out her hair. “Thanks for the beer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she stepped around him, while his hands ruffled his own hair “Wait. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care enough to hold grudges, or remember anything after 10PM. Although that hair? A mess, purpley.” She slightly grinned, eyes not quite focusing on him while pulling on her crewneck and shoes. It was like she knew he was about to apologize for knocking her into a door last week. And being a dick. And not thanking her for the beer. And unloading on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could answer, she had disappeared into the trees, leaving Shane alone under the moonlight with only an empty bottle as a reminder of their conversation. He splashed himself with water and gathered the evidence of his escapade before heading back to the ranch. Marnie had to be asleep by now. He dumped the bottles into the garbage can, not giving a shit that there were two full bottles still, and gingerly opened the door. It was only when he took off his threadbare hoodie and sank into his sheetless mattress that Shane realized he never caught her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy remembered the entire encounter on Saturday morning, but she had no time to linger on the brief conversation with Purpley. Shane. Whatever. Alcohol and weed did not have the same mind numbing effects as they used to. She did remember to text and venjo a very good friend though, and feeling slightly bitter that she’d gotten a shitty beer in exchange for the last of her stash. It wasn’t the best habit, but she thought it was much better than hard liquor. Not that she stopped drinking either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed quickly. She found herself spending more time with Sebastian and his friends. They had good intentions, although she wasn’t sure that she could quite trust them yet. Mostly because they acted more like teenagers than people in their mid-20s. There were a few times when she’d run into Shane by the lake, at the saloon, but they never spoke other than a “fuck you” or “fuck off”. She quite enjoyed that arrangement though; it gave her a sense of familiarity from Zuzu City, and it wasn’t something she had to force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy decided to skip the egg hunt, wanting to just stay inside and watch her trusty sitcoms instead. When asked though, she had told Lewis that she felt very homesick and under the weather, giving him a somber smile while trying to force a tear or two out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was going to be busy, and she had let herself sleep in late. She finally got enough materials throughout the week to build a coop. Every fucking time she passed by Robin in town, the redheaded carpenter would ask her if she had any chickens yet, knowing damn fucking well that she needed to come and build a coop first. The mines were also calling her name since she ran into Marlon while wandering around. She needed to smash and slice some shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lil fucked up, eh?” She caught her thoughts. Hitting rocks was one thing, but why was she so comfortable with slicing open slimes? The tools that grandpa had left her were rusty and practically useless. Rosy had half a mind to go onto Joja and order herself a new set of tools, but one, fuck Joja, and two, support your local businesses even if that local business was run by Clint. Plus, it gave her another small goal to work towards, albeit a slightly tedious one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally decided to rain today, so for once she would not have to water the crops. She was grateful for the little bit of rest. Rosy pulled her hoodie over her head and followed the northern path out of the farm towards Robin’s shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” Robin was standing at the counter, polishing the handle of her axe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s unsettling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rosy pulled her hood back “Hey Rosy! Whatcha up to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clown. She knows exactly why I’m here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Good morning Robin, Just came by to get the chicken coop started.” Rosy had literally zero intention of even owning the devilish creatures, but Lewis and the lady on his arm at the saloon, Marnie, was just so persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather loved his farm animals. It brought so much joy to the farm and the town!” The older man had sniffled when she had mentioned that there was a lack of interest for animals on the farm. Marnie, she learned, owned a whole ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>ranch</span>
  </em>
  <span> with plenty of animals, so clearly there was no shortage in Pelican Town. Still, she let herself be badgered into it, the mention of her grandfather’s farm back in the old days giving her an urge to do it for the sake of nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exciting!” Yoba, she was a good actress. “Do you have all the materials on hand?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like with me?” She cannot be serious. 300 pieces of wood and 100 stones. Was she supposed to haul it up the mount just for Robin to run it back down to the farm when she’s building the coop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the carpenter leaned back in her chair, chewing on her pen, green eyes narrowing. She must’ve seen the disbelief on Rosy’s face “Alright fine, I’m pulling your leg. No fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this woman has a 25 year old son? Rosy let out a small courtesy chuckle. “Here’s the gold for it too. Anything else you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Robin shuffled through some paperwork “Just sign here and we should be good. I’ll be there at dawn to get started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy signed the paper Robin laid in front of her “Perfect. I’ve cleared out the spot for it as well and marked it off, but I’ll be up when you arrive just in case.” Robin nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank ya very much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Money hadn’t been much of an issue when it came to building the coop. It was the fucking materials. She had expected Robin to provide the materials, but of course, it was up to her. Rosy had tried to just buy the materials from her, but not only was Robin very opposed to the idea, she charged an exuberant amount for wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sebastian appeared from his room, slowly climbing up the stairs. His long black hair was messier than usual, as if he’d just rolled out of bed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy gave him a wave “What’s up with you? Early morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft chuckle while running his long fingers through his dark hair. “You want coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snuck a glance over at Robin, but she was back to polishing her axe, clearly giving no shits. Rosy assumed she must be used to it by now with Sam and Abigail. “Sure. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian led her through the house, past a </span>
  <em>
    <span>laboratory</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and into the kitchen. “Why… is there a whole ass lab in your house?” Rosy couldn’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my stepfather’s and Maru’s” Sebastian grumbled, pouring the dark fragrant liquid into a mug and setting it down in front of her. “Sit. If you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled a chair out and plopped down, clasping the mug with both hands. The tendrils of steam covered her vision as she took a large gulp. “Fuck that’s hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian let out a small laugh, his eyes meeting hers behind his mug “Anything interesting going on at the farm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Well,” Rosy drummed her fingers against the mug, looking out the kitchen window “Finally getting that coop that your mom and Lewis have been up my ass about though. I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> chickens. Going to be so much shit to scrape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about frogs? If you’re lucky you might see one in this weather.” She raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frogs? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He caught her look and ran his hand through his hair “I mean, it's one of the few things in town that come out instead of stay in when it rains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I guess I’ll have to keep an eye out, then.” She responded, hoping to alleviate some of his embarrassment. Sebastian let out a breath and sat down next to her. They sipped their coffees in comfortable silence, listening to the small pitter patter of the rain against the window. Rosy couldn’t help but notice how slowly time moved in the valley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the coffee,” She stood up abruptly and headed to the sink to clean out her mug. How long has it been? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to clean it,” Sebastian got up from his seat, reaching out to take her cup. Rosy didn’t listen though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be from the city but I’m not a slob.” She laughed gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to head to the mines to check it out. Ran into Marlon the other day, can’t help but be curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything let me know, I mean, I live here. Close by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Rosy grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Flower Dance is on Tuesday...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave the comment a thought. A dance? Not her thing, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to give Lewis an excuse this time. “Thanks for reminding me. Catch you later. Thanks Robin, see you tomorrow.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Sebastian’s soft voice echoed down the hallway as she stepped into the rain. He was alright, she decided. They both had enough in common to chat, but it didn’t feel like she needed to expel enormous amounts of energy to maintain their conversation. The best types of company are the silent ones, afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been right. The mines were close by, a short five minute walk from door to cave. The rain made the humid dark caverns more damp than usual. Rosy pulled out the rusty sword Marlon gifted her the other day and slowly descended the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a great workout. She could feel the muscles in her arms and back getting sore as she chipped away at nodes and stone. Rosy couldn’t help but keep a lookout for slimes. She needed to kill ten of the little fuckers for Marlon to let her into the ~Adventurer’s Guild~. So far, only nasty little bugs have been slain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She worked her way down each level, feeling strangely comfortable in the darkness. No one can see her down here, see how vulnerable and hesitant she really was. Rosy had been carefully maintaining a manicured image to the people in town. Quiet, self sufficient, friendly </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knows what she’s doing with a purpose. Shit together. But she’ll be damned if she didn’t admit to herself that she could feel the dark spiral within her taking more of a grasp than she had expected in the mere days that she’s been in Pelican Town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Shane. “Fuck.” Now that she’s thinking about it, she regretted talking to him at all at the lake. Why couldn’t the fucker just leave her alone? Why did she run her mouth? Talking to him was really like talking to herself. Except he was slightly better than her and didn’t try to hide his disgust at life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She aimed the pickaxe and threw it down with as much force as she could muster, splitting a copper node. Rosy picked through the ore mindlessly, lost in her own head. Her usual awareness faltered, and in that moment she felt a painful slash in her arm. Then the burning. Then the numbness in her leg. A fucking slime. Any other moment and she would’ve been able to slash the thing in half, but she just so happened to be wallowing in her own self pity. The blood gushing out of her arm made her lightheaded. Pain was one thing, but seeing bright red bodily fluid gush out of her own body was another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another slash. This time on her back. The sword was in her hand, but her limbs weren’t listening to her. All she could do was slowly inch towards the exit while the jumping blobs darted around her, cutting her every which way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” She groaned, dragging herself and her backpack to the elevator, frantically slamming the buttons. Her hoodie was soaked, the red stains blossoming. The rain stung against the open wounds as she stumbled her way into town. She thanked Yoba for the rainy day. At least fewer people would see the embarrassment she was right now. Rosy had no fucking clue how she managed to get to the town clinic on her own, feeling so very weak and sluggish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She heard a female voice gasp in shock “Dr. Harvey! Come quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps. Rosy wanted to say something, but didn’t have quite enough strength to muster a response. Her knees gave out, wet face touched the sterile tile floors of the clinic, barely able to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was a handlebar mustache inching closer to her before she passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spreading Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maru, I’m going to need an antibiotic injection and a good bit of dressing. A drip too.” Harvey grunted as he lifted the bloodied woman up. Her clothes were soaked with rain and blood, seeping onto Harvey’s coat upon contact. His assistant nodded, quickly rushing to open the doors into the exam room for him then rushing away. Gently, he laid his patient onto the bed. He couldn’t quite recognize her.</p><p>“I think that’s the new farmer that moved in,” Maru told him in hushed tones. He nodded, shears in hand to cut away her clothing. Pelican Town usually did not get many severe injuries. The most serious accidents have been Alex, the town jock, throwing out his back from lifting weights. This though… was something else.</p><p>“Not looking too good here,” he noted, picking up the girl’s arm gingerly “Looks like some kind of poison, a few deep lacerations, but most of them are luckily not to the bone. Still need some stitches though. Let’s get her cleaned up first.”</p><p>Harvey couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement at the task at hand, finally having something different to do other than rub pepper ointment on George’s knee, but was quickly replaced by guilt. He was a doctor, for Yoba’s sake! How could he be happy that someone was hurt? </p><p>“Looks like she was in the mines,” Maru observed as she wiped off what grime and blood she could from the girl’s skin. Harvey nodded in agreement. The patient had been covered in coal dust and green marks spread from her wounds. “Who knows what did this to her in there.”</p><p>Marlon. “Please, put the IV in, I’m going to make a phone call real quick.” He walked briskly to the front desk and paged through the phonebook. </p><p>Adventurer’s Guild x4510</p><p>The office phone gently beep as Harvey pressed the keypad. Please pick up. He curled his finger in the wire anxiously.</p><p>“Adventurer’s Guild. This is Marlon.” A gruff voice spoke on the other end after what seemed like years of waiting.</p><p>“Marlon,” Harvey sighed in relief, quickly regaining his composure “This is Dr. Harvey from the clinic. I was wondering if you had any idea what kind of creatures are in the mine? Specifically one that may leave a slight green tinge on the skin upon contact.” </p><p>“Well shit, who got hurt?”</p><p>“This is just for my own research purposes,” silence. Marlon wasn’t going to believe him </p><p>“The new girl?” </p><p>Harvey groaned “Marlon.”</p><p>“Probably the slimes.” He heard the old adventurer’s beard rustle against the phone “They are usually easy to deal with, but sometimes you get one or two that are just vicious.”</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I really do appreciate it.” he started typing in his computer. S L I M E. Two hits. </p><p>“No problem doctor, I usually rub a garlic or two on those nasty scratches but I’m sure you’ve got a less primitive method.”</p><p>He chuckled lightly. There would be no garlic used in her wounds “Indeed. Thanks again. Talk to you soon.”</p><p>Harvey quickly scanned through the available resources and noted the necessary medication. All in all, slimes were usually not fatal unless the poisoning was severe enough. The fact that she managed to drag herself to his clinic from the mountains seemed to indicate that it wasn’t too bad, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.</p><p>“Looks good, Maru. Thank you.” Harvey sat back on the rolling stool, medication in hand. This girl was going to be pricked an awful lot. “Could you pass me the suture kit.” </p><p>His assistant quickly placed the sterilized package in his hand. Yoba, it had been awhile since he has used this. “Would you mind if I watched?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Harvey pulled on a pair of gloves and injected anesthesia close by the largest wounds. She was unconscious, but he didn’t feel quite right to just start stitching her up. He opened up the kit and quickly began to close the wounds, while instructing Maru to bandage up the smaller cuts that wouldn’t require any sutures. The ticking clock echoed in his ear as they worked in silence. Finally, Harvey took the syringe full of antidote and injected it into the patient’s right shoulder. </p><p>“Please get her changed into a hospital gown, I’m going to get in touch with Mayor Lewis to see who her emergency contact is.”</p><p>“I got it.” Harvey met Maru’s eyes and saw his own exhilaration reflected in her stare. How long has it been since he did real doctor’s work? Not that he wished it upon anyone here to need it in the valley, but Maru needed to learn and he needed to maintain his skills.</p><p>Lewis had no idea who Rosy’s emergency contact was, but he promised Harvey to get someone in touch with him tomorrow morning. Harvey tried to fill out her chart, but realized the only information he even had was her name and address. He took a look at his watch. 4pm. It was late.</p><p>“Shoot, sorry Maru,” He ran back into the exam room “I wasn’t keeping track of the time. You can most definitely head home now. Thank you for all your help.”</p><p>“Just doing my job, Harvey.” She skipped over the ‘doctor’ now that she was off the clock, and looked him straight in the eye “That was so fun. I mean, holy Yoba, I don’t mean it like ‘yay she got hurt’, but it’s so different to put theory in practice.”</p><p>He chuckled, grateful that she echoed his exact thoughts. “Have a good night, Maru.”</p><p>“You too.” </p><p>Harvey turned off the bright fluorescent lights and switched on the small lamp next to the exam bed before heading upstairs to tune in to his aviation radio. He felt rejuvenated despite the long day; perhaps he’ll even finish his C-130 model.</p><p>X</p><p>Lewis was hanging around Marnie’s when Harvey called at a most inconvenient time. Absolutely the worst time. And he made sure to let the soft spoken doctor know exactly how he felt with his tone of voice. Rainy days were usually the best to stop by Marnie’s. Her nephew and his sulking cloud were away at work, and Penny took care of Jas and Vincent at the museum. The chilly weather outside meant that most of the town was lazier that usual and kept to themselves indoors.</p><p>But he heard the slight panic in Harvey’s voice, one that Lewis himself felt once the words ‘new farmer’ and ‘emergency’ were brought up. Crap.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Marnie laid a gentle hand on his forearm, eyes full of concern. She was a good woman, independent and self sufficient. Raised great animals. A good citizen to Pelican Town. Lewis always felt a twinge of guilt for not admitting to their relationship and keeping it hush hush, but he was the mayor. It would be absolutely inappropriate. </p><p>“Rosy’s got an emergency at the clinic, according to Harvey.” Lewis grumbled slightly, pulling on his blazer. “She’s got no emergency contact on file, either, so he had no clue who to call.”</p><p>“Oh gosh, is she alright?” Marnie got up from the sofa, walking alongside Lewis to the door. </p><p>“Hmpf. I don’t know. You know Harvey, he takes himself too seriously.” The doctor would not reveal a single detail over the phone “As if the whole town won’t know what’s going on in a day or so.” </p><p>“He’s just doing his job, dear,” Marnie soothed, gently patting his back. “Can I help at all?”</p><p>“Actually,” Lewis grabbed the plump woman by her shoulders “Yes! You are the closest to the farm, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to take care of that poor girl. I’ll tell Harvey tomorrow to put you down as her emergency contact, for now, at least… if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>He knew she would not turn him down, but it was only right to ask. It wasn’t in Marnie’s nature to let someone struggle and not lend a helping hand. Just look at what she’s done for Shane. </p><p>“Of course.” Lewis pulled her in for a tight hug, feeling relieved. He had too much to do to take care of the new farmer and possibly the farm. The door to the ranch swung open and the two jumped apart. </p><p>“Shane! You’re home early.” Marnie’s face flushed red “I-There’s pizza in the oven, it should be ready in a bit. Would you mind checking on the animals for me real quick?”</p><p> </p><p>Lewis looked everywhere but on the dreary young man, afraid to meet his eyes. Shane didn’t respond to Marnie but headed off silently to the barn. She let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Must we keep doing this, Lewie?” He could hear the pain in her voice “It’s been so long …” </p><p>What could he possibly say? The answer was no, but he could not bear to shoot her down so directly. </p><p>“You know the answer, Marnie.” He grabbed her clenched hand and gave it a small peck “I should get going, then.”</p><p>“Good night, Lewis.” Her sad eyes burned into Lewis’ vision as he headed out the ranch with his golf umbrella. Once the door closed behind him, the mayor let out a sigh momentarily then straightened his back. Lewis was a good mayor. Pelican Town was peaceful, quiet, and a tight knit community. But when it came to Marnie, he could never quite figure out how to tackle their arrangement. It wasn’t that Lewis had no feelings for the woman, of course he did, but he found himself to lose his usual professional demeanor when he was around her and that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>X</p><p>First thing she noticed was the annoying ass beeping. Then the bright LED lights above her when she opened her eyes. Her mouth was drier than Calico Desert. Where am I? She moved her eyes, noticing the bandages and various monitors attached to her arm.</p><p>“Hello?” She swallowed, mustering the little strength she had. Her eyes were still so very heavy, the smell of antiseptic letting her know that she was indeed at the clinic. “Anyone?”</p><p>Frantic footsteps approached the door, though Rosy could not turn her head.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” A man with a handlebar mustache appeared in front of her, slightly out of breath. </p><p>“Like shit” She took a deep breath “Water?”</p><p>He passed her a small paper cone filled with water. She took it in her hands shakily and gulped down the refreshing liquid. Water from a dispenser hits differently.</p><p>“I’m Dr. Harvey,” The man started to pull on blue nitrile gloves. “Not sure how much you remember…”</p><p>“Getting my ass kicked.” Rosy snorted, annoyed at her own weakness. Overthinking didn’t just put her in a shit mood, it got her physically fucked up this time. </p><p>“You’ve been out for a day. I’m going to give you a check, if you’re feeling up for it.” She nodded, wanting to get out of the clinic and back into her own bed. It certainly hasn’t felt like a day. He checked her pupils, breathing, and joints, each movement making her wince in pain.</p><p>“Looking good,” Harvey pulled his stethoscope off “You’ve got a couple deep lacerations that could be infected. I’ll prescribe some antibiotics for you and some painkillers as well.”</p><p>She nodded, barely catching onto his words. “Am I good to go?”</p><p>“I’ll let Maru give Marnie a call.” </p><p>“Huh? For what?”</p><p>“Oh,” The doctor looked up at her in surprise “Lewis said she was your in-town emergency contact, unless there was someone else you’d prefer?”</p><p> </p><p>Marnie? She has barely spoken two words to the rancher, but she couldn’t come up with anyone else in the moment. Sebastian? Rosy shook her head. </p><p>“No that’s fine,” She settled down into the exam bed “Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem, Maru will come in and change your bandages before you go. You can pick up your medication up front.” Rosy thanked him as he left the room, replaced by a burgundy haired nurse.</p><p>“I won’t be long! Could you just stretch out your arm for me?” Rosy got a good look at Maru. She’d greeted her like any other villager and sent a few gifts her way, but they never really talked. She couldn’t help but notice how different Maru was from Sebastian. She watched the PA work diligently, barely feeling the sting of the alcohol swap. The slimes had really fucked her up; every single limb was covered in some sort of wrap, her left arm having the worst of it. She looked away as Maru gently peeled away the bandage, revealing the unnatural black sutures underneath. </p><p>That particular wound burnt like a motherfucker. She took a sharp breath through her teeth and groaned, trying her best not to jerk around.</p><p>“Sorry! This one was a really deep wound. Bare with me…” Rosy clenched her jaw as Maru carefully wiped around the wound and wrapped it back up in new linen bandages. “There we go. You’re all set now, do you want this?” </p><p>Maru gestured at the wheelchair by the door “Oh no, I can walk.” She hopped off the bed immediately, unaware of how weak her legs were. Luckily, Maru was quick enough to steady her by the elbow before she fell to the ground for a second time during this visit. “Shit. Thanks.”</p><p>“All good, I’ll help you out.” Maru grabbed her backpack and held out a hand. Slightly flustered, Rosy held on to the shorter girl while stumbling out of the exam room. She found herself having to mentally remind her body to put one foot in front of the other.</p><p>“Oh dear! Shane, please go give Maru a hand.” Rosy saw Marnie and her forest green dress getting up from the chairs in the waiting room. Behind her, Purpley sulked in his Joja blue hoodie. She tried to wave her off, giving a weak ‘I’m fine’, but no one paid her any mind. The smell of cheap beer covered the astringent of the clinic. She felt nauseous.</p><p>“Can you stop drinking Joja beer, for fucks sake” She rolled her eyes, feeling Shane’s arm hoist her other side “What’s wrong with a good stout or IPA?” </p><p>“You can’t get those for 99 coins.” He snorted gently, adjusting his grip as Maru passed over her backpack.</p><p>“Make sure she takes those antibiotics twice a day, Marnie,” Harvey passed over a white paper bag to the rancher “Rosy, I will see you in two days. If you feel any worse before then, please give me a call.”</p><p>“I just need to sleep in my own bed.” and a fistful of ibuprofen Rosy protested, annoyed at the sudden crowd around her. The whole town will know of her little incident at this point. Marnie shushed her and ushered them out of the clinic, promising Harvey that she’d let him know if anything should happen at all. “Really, this is just so unnecessa-”</p><p>“Dear, you really mustn’t move so much” Marnie grabbed her by the elbow as the three slowly inched down the street “It would do you no good to open up those wounds again.” </p><p>Just leave me alone! She wanted to yell and yank her arms away from both of them. Yoba, she hated needing help. She was fucking useless and stupid right now, and felt the whole town’s eyes on her. Rosy wished the ground would just open up and swallow her. The slimes should’ve just finished the job.</p><p>“Rosy?” She heard Abigail’s voice and people running towards her “Holy shit.”</p><p>“Can you please get them to fuck off,” She hissed quietly in Shane’s direction. He looked down at her, taken aback by her request.</p><p>“Harvey said she needs rest, don’t you guys have work to do?” He looked back at Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian. Rosy kept her head down, not wanting to flip her shit. Let Shane do what he does best.</p><p>“Marnie, we can get her home.” Sebastian’s voice was ice cold, disregarding Shane’s comment as he moved towards her, trying to take her arm.</p><p>“Thank you, Sebastian, but I promised Mayor Lewis to make sure she would get home safely and take care of her for now. You three get going to wherever you were going to go!” Marnie replied cheerfully. They did not retreat though, she felt Shane’s grip on her arm tighten. She cleared her throat, hoping to get him to stop pressing on her fucking stitches.</p><p>“Thanks, y’all.” She took a deep breath and flashed a big smile towards the trio, trying very hard to maintain her composure and not let how irritated/in pain she was show on her face. Her eyes lingered on Sebastian, whose eyes softened when she spoke “I think I should head home with Marnie for now, but I’ll let you guys know when I’m feeling better.” </p><p>“Alright.” Sebastian sighed, not arguing any longer. Rosy didn’t want to meet his gaze and see the hurt in his eyes. She was just plain pissed right now “Let us know if you need anything then.”</p><p>Without another word, Rosy turned and continued down the path to Alder Farm. “Purpley, can you move your fucking hand? My stitched up arm is not your stress ball.” She snapped. Shane slid his hand further down her arm avoiding her bandages. Her legs hurt so much from the movements and friction between her lacerations and the bandages. Marnie seemed to notice her movements slowing with pain and stopped walking.</p><p>“Shane, can you carry her back? Poor thing can barely move.” Rosy stood up straight at her suggestion, continuing to walk. Yoba, this whole trek has felt like a walk of shame enough. She didn’t need people to see Purpley carry her home, too.</p><p>“Marnie, please.” She was exasperated. Couldn’t the woman tell that making such a big fuss over her is making her very, very pissed off? “I can walk. Just give me a moment.”</p><p>Shane’s hand was still holding her arm. Rosy looked up at him, irritated with him too, but he turned away quickly. Still, she caught the tinge of red on his ears. Her right leg was in searing pain and she couldn’t quite think straight. </p><p>“You know I have other things to do, right?” Shane snapped her out of her pained trance “Get over yourself and hurry up.” He patted his back with a sigh. Marnie looked a bit impatient, too.</p><p>Don’t worry Purpley, no one is going to steal your chair at the saloon. She wanted to say, but with Marnie there, Rosy couldn’t quite bring herself to retort. “I’ll return the favor next time.” She grumbled, begrudgingly pushing her arms around his shoulders. The farm was only a few minutes away. Shane’s arms locked around her knees.</p><p>“Hmpf,” He gave a small laugh of disbelief “I won’t turn down a free ride from the saloon.”</p><p>Rosy just realized how much tea he had on her, between this and the night at the lake. This stupid man, the town asshole, has seen more of her =vunerability then she cared to admit. She was too tired to respond, instead leaning her head against his shoulder. His violet hair pricked her eyes and she noticed the change in length.</p><p>“Nice haircut.” She noted, then adding under her breath so Marnie wouldn’t hear “but also, fuck you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snowballing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Shane carried the new farmer back home. Marnie had given her his number “in case of emergencies” and had him check on her farm before he headed to the saloon at night. He was annoyed by the fact that his routine has been changed, and Rosy never showed her face anyways so there was no point in going. Hell, she even made him go on the day of the flower dance, when he would usually be enjoying the spicy spread Gus prepared. When he argued with Marnie about the complete bullshit ‘chore’, she practically begged him to keep going.</p><p>“I promised Lewis.” She had said, teary eyed and blubbering. Shane wanted to point out that he was the one doing her job for her, then, but realized he had no ground to stand on when Jas has been under her care for the past few years.</p><p>He walked past the bus stop towards Alder Farm, ready to take a millisecond look just to say he checked before cutting through the overgrown fields south into Cindersap Forest.</p><p>“This isn’t the way to the saloon.” Rosy. She leaned against the old wooden fence, an annoyed look on her face. Shane let out a sigh of relief. He was expecting some awkward conversation about the lake, the clinic, but her dark almond eyes did not reveal any sign of uncomfort, just exasperation. </p><p>“Marnie told me to come check on you, bitch” He snorted, rolling his eyes and immediately regretting it. Bitch? What the fuck is wrong with you. You barely know her. That much was true. Sure, she greeted him differently than her usual polite ‘hello’ compared to the other villagers, but is their usual ‘fuck you, what do you want?’ any better? Shane hoped to Yoba that she wouldn’t notice his embarrassment as memories of their unplanned time together filled his head. </p><p>“For what?” Rosy wiped her face with a gloved hand, leaving a slight dirt mark on her forehead, paying no mind to what he’d just said.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you almost died a few days ago?” He kicked a rock on the ground, not wanting to look at her.</p><p>“Well, you can let her know that I’m doing perfectly fine,” She gestured to her body. Her stitches were removed, though angry red scars still marked her limbs. She was wearing shorts and a loose T-Shirt. Shane’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on the mark on her leg. The raised line emphasized the muscle in her quad, leading up to her… Shane shook his head, face burning.</p><p>“Will do.” He hurried away, speed walking instead of running to hide his panic.</p><p>“Wait, let her know I’m going to come by tomorrow for a chicken will you!” She shouted from behind. His mind was elsewhere the entire way back to the ranch. Shane threw open the door and ran inside, knocking into Marnie.</p><p>“Sorry,” He stuck his hands in his pockets and fumbled with the lining “I’m gonna shower.”</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>“She’s fine. Needs a chicken tomorrow.” He couldn’t wait. His heart was racing and it wasn’t just from the walk home. The water drowned out whatever else Marnie was trying to tell him. He took a good look in the mirror and instantly regretted it. Shane wasn’t fat by any means, but his affection for Joja beer has certainly started to show around his midriff. His 5 o’clock shadow seemed to be permanent, and the shadows under his eyes were starting to match his hair.</p><p>That hair? A mess.</p><p>Nice hair</p><p>He shook his head as if to expel her words from his head. He hadn’t got it cut because of what Rosy said. It was just a coincidence. </p><p>“Heading to the saloon?” Marnie called from the kitchen as he stepped out of the bathroom. She seemed to be getting ready to head out. </p><p>“Not tonight.” It was a saloon night (is it ever not?) but he would rather not go back outside. Marnie’s eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>“Uncle Shane! You can come join me and Mr. Bubble’s tea party!” His goddaughter appeared from behind Mari, holding her favorite blue bear. </p><p>“That sounds great Jas,” He smiled softly at the young girl “Thanks for the invite.”</p><p>She giggled and ran back into her room. “Well, I’ll be back by 10.” Marnie waved goodbye, a hopeful smile on her face as she left the ranch.</p><p>“Have fun.” Shane waved back. He followed Jas into her bedroom where she had been diligently setting up her miniature table.</p><p>“Uncle Shane, you can’t wear that to a tea party,” Jas sighed dramatically. She took off her own bow and placed it on his head “Much better. Proper attire is expected from guests, you know.”</p><p>“My apologies, your highness.” His knees cried as he settled down between her and Mr. Bubbles on the ground. Jas poured him a cup of ‘tea’ and he graciously took a sip. Watching her chatter away in made up conversations with her toys, Shane’s mind drifted. How long has it been since he spent time with her? Eva had entrusted him with her since the moment she was born, yet the moment she left this earth, he passed Jas along to his aunt. </p><p>“Uncle Shane, what does it mean to bang someone?” Jas looked up to him, eyes innocent. Shane couldn’t believe his ears. What the fuck has Penny been teaching these kids?</p><p>“Who told you anything about banging?” He spluttered, unsure of how to answer at all. </p><p>“Vincent said he overheard Sam saying it over and over when he was hanging out with Abby and Sebby,” She gave her tea a stir “he said Sebby wants to bang the new farmer. Is that bad? Do we need to tell Mayor Lewis?” Her blue eyes filled with genuine fear. </p><p>Children, man. Shane really did not need to know that. “Um. No. It’s just old people talk for really liking someone. You don’t need to go tell Lewis that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Jas smiled brightly at him “I’m glad. She’s nice.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Shane’s thought still lingered on Sebby wants to bang the new farmer.</p><p>“She gave me that pretty bow,” Jas pointed at his head “She said it was from Zuzu City.” </p><p>Shane plucked the bow off his head, rubbing the pink ribbon between his fingers. </p><p>“Your tea is getting cold, Uncle Shane. It’s not polite to keep chatting during a tea party.” Her small voice chided. He complied and took another sip. Jas got sleepy soon enough, and Shane tucked her into bed. It has been weeks since he had spent so much time with his goddaughter. He read her a story, stumbling on the unfamiliar words, but Jas didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Good night, kiddo.” Shane gave her head a light pat as Jas dozed off</p><p>“Good night, Uncle Shane.” Her small voice peeped from underneath the covers “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” He managed to cough out. What did he ever do to deserve her love? The phrase that should’ve made his heart soar with happiness, instead sent him into a tumbling pit of guilt and sadness. You’re a piece of shit. All you fucking do is drink all day, leave her with Marnie when YOU’RE her legal guardian. Look at you. He slowly closed the door to Jas’ room feeling fucking useless, pathetic, a waste of space. Just a few moments ago he had felt so peaceful, watching Jas as she was mesmerized by her storybook. Now he wishes he was getting shit faced at the saloon.</p><p>He needed something to block out that dark voice in his head that seemed louder than ever. He pulled the vodka out from under his bed, staring at the clear liquid.</p><p>“You’re a real piece of shit.” He muttered to himself while taking off the lid. The liquor burned his throat on the way down but Shane barely felt it. He wished the alcohol would kick in faster. Life was just so hard for him. It was a heavy weight that constantly suffocated him. What was his purpose in life? There was nothing he could look forward to. Doing anything took a giant effort. Nothing really gets him out of bed in the morning, his job was just something to pay the bills. There was no ‘up’ for Shane. If it weren’t for the fact that he was Jas’ legal guardian, this all would’ve ended a long time ago…</p><p>“Sorry Eva,” He groaned. He had let her down. She must be looking at him in disgust in the afterlife, wishing she left Jas with someone else. </p><p>He felt his eyes start to water as he took another large gulp. At first, he thought he could find his way out of this dark pit. Everyone around him would tell him to just do this and that, it’s so easy, but nothing ever worked. Drinking was the only thing that made him unaware of his failures and uselessness. Two hot tears fell down his face, Shane quickly wiped them away as if someone was watching and chugged the liquor in his hand. A warm familiar feeling filled his stomach, bringing slight comfort to his broken soul. He felt light, almost euphoric, as if a heavy boulder had been lifted off his chest. This is why he’s constantly going back to the bottle. Whenever drunk Shane took over, real Shane forgets how ugly, fat, disgusting, useless, pathetic, and hated he was. But no matter how much he drank, the guilt of being a shit father figure to Jas never goes away. </p><p>Eva. Jas. Eva. Jas. Eva… Rosy?</p><p>That’s why she looked so familiar. They had the same fire in their eyes… Shane groaned; it would explain the strange attraction he had. The farmer’s fierce gaze was the last thing he thought about before the alcohol rocked him to sleep.</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Hey,” Rosy looked up from watering. Sebastian had appeared next to her, wearing a slim fitted black tee instead of his usual hoodie. “You’re early today.” </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. Too hot.” He knelt down, picking at some weeds. Since she came home from the hospital, he had been around the farm everyday to help her with work. It was strange to see Sebastian tilling the dirt and picking vegetables in the sunlight, but Rosy was grateful for the help. She could hardly get out of bed for the first day or so. The sun was beating down even though it was just past 8AM. </p><p>“How is this any better?” She teased. His face was already slightly red. “Do you need sunscreen for your delicate skin?” </p><p>“Actually, I will take some if you have it” He grinned, following her into the farmhouse. She felt slightly self conscious of the small space. There was hardly room for herself, much less to have someone over. Robin’s told her about an expansion, but the amount of wood needed would take her at least another week to gather. She shuffled through her bathroom cabinet and tossed the sunscreen in Sebastian’s direction.</p><p>“Here. Sorry it’s a fucking mess in here. Not much room to work with.”</p><p>“I like it.” Rosy watched as he applied the lotion on his arms. They were long and lean, muscle definition visible without a tan. She caught herself staring and looked away, hoping Sebastian didn’t notice. He was good looking, it was just natural for a woman to enjoy.  Besides, he was good company. It wasn’t like spending time with Sam or Abigail - although she had grown to like them as well - where it felt as if she was always spending exuberant amounts of energy to chat and socialize. Silence wasn’t awkward with Sebastian, he seemed to be content just walking side by side through the overgrown farm with her. </p><p>“I gotta go to Marnie’s to pick up a chicken today,” She remembered “Sorry. I totally forgot.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal, I’ll come with.” He shrugged, getting up “if you want”</p><p>“Um,” Rosy hesitated briefly, remembering how his face had looked when Marnie and Shane helped her home from the clinic. Eh, what the fuck do I remember. It was probably nothing. </p><p>“It’s fine if not, no pressure” He caught on to her delay, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>“Oh no, i’m totally cool with it I just thought you might have some work to do” She blurted, suddenly feeling self conscious “I didn’t want to take up your time any more, you’ve been helping around a lot.”</p><p>“I want to,” He shut her up quickly “Besides, I’m already counting on you to help me with my new project.” </p><p>What was this sudden awkwardness between them? Just a minute ago she was relishing in how easy they got along. Fuck me. “Cool. Let’s go then.” She stammered.</p><p>They walked south towards Cindersap Forest, an uncomfortable silence between them. It wasn’t even that big of a deal, why was she feeling so… flustered? She told herself to calm down before Sebastian notices something, making it even more awkward.</p><p>“This is a shit ton of land, at least worth like… 10 million gold” he said, knocking Rosy out of her stupid thoughts “I think technically this makes you an heiress. Interested in a sugar baby by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted “Clown. Are you offering yourself?” </p><p>“For a measly 5000 gold a week,” He winked</p><p>“I must owe you like 30 thousand for this week then.”</p><p>“That was a free trial. Did you enjoy?” His laugh was soft but warm, melting any worries she had away.</p><p>“So very much.” She dragged out each word dramatically as they reached the ranch door. “Good morning Marn-”</p><p>“Shane! What happened to you?” Marnie’s sobs rang from down the hallway. She shared a look with Sebastian, both unsure what to do.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be here…” She whispered, not quite stepping into the ranch. Sebastian’s face was not quite readable.</p><p>“All you do is drink all day, look at yourself! What are you going to do in the future? Keep doing this over and over again?”</p><p>“Future?” He was hungover. Rosy could hear it in his voice, even many steps away “Hopefully I won’t fucking need one. Someone should just put me down like a wild animal”</p><p>“How could you say something like that!” Rosy couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, as if she instead of Shane had said those words. How many times have thoughts like those run through her own head?</p><p>“Jas!” Sebastian called out. It was then that she noticed the small, sobbing body running out of the door she held open, past the two of them into the forest. “Jas!”</p><p>He looked at her, eyes flashing with anger, “I’m going to go get her before she goes too far.” </p><p>Rosy couldn’t get a word in before he ran off. Marnie appeared at the door, face red and eyes puffy. “Marnie,” She sighed, not sure what to say. Asking for the chicken seems fucking stupid, but asking if everything is okay would be intrusive. She laid a hand on the older woman’s arm, hoping that her touch was comforting.</p><p>“So sorry you had to see that,” She wiped at her eyes fiercely “did you see Jas by any chance?”</p><p>“She ran out that way but Sebastian’s going to get her.” </p><p>“Chicken, right? That’s what you’re here to get.” Marnie headed back into the ranch, towards the counter “Come in, come in. I have two out back for you, not sure which one you’d take a liking to more.”</p><p>“I’ll take them both,” Rosy said quickly, not quite thinking and instantly regretting it. She did not want to walk down the hallway to the barn and see Shane. “How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Oh,” Marnie fumbled with some papers on her counter, still very much frazzled by what happened moments earlier “I’m sorry, dear, I’m not quite all here today. Would you mind if I sent the chicken and the bill over tomorrow instead?”</p><p>“That’s totally fine. Don’t even worry about it, take as long as you need.” Rosy blabbered on, backing away towards the door. She glanced down the hallway for just a moment “Please let me know if you need anything, I literally live next door.”</p><p>“Thank you dear. That means a lot,” Marnie didn’t look up. She walked out of the ranch, in the direction that Jas and Sebastian had run off to, Shane’s words echoing in her mind. It started to drizzle, Rosy ran deeper into the woods, calling for the two. Fucking chickens. Ahead, she caught sight of a pink bow between the lush greenery.</p><p>“Jas!” Rosy hasn’t spent much time with the girl. Children were really not her cup of tea, and Jas was always around Vincent and Penny. But she had exchanged a few words and passed along gifts here and there, and caught her jumping rope alone a few times underneath the great oak tree. “Are you good?”</p><p>Jas was hunched into a ball, sitting at the base of a tree. Her little face was ridden with sorrow. “Miss Rosy. I think.. I think Uncle Shane hates me.” She whimpered between sobs. Rosy couldn’t think of what to even say. How do you explain to a 7, 8 year old that the human mind can be real fucked up to the point that sadness just overrides any other emotion? Or that sometimes, people just say shit to say shit?</p><p>“That’s not true,” Rosy murmured softly, sitting down next to Jas. “He’s… he’s just really really sad right now. It makes him say fuc- silly things that he doesn’t mean. I’m sure you can think of things that you do together. He wouldn’t do those things or move here with you if he doesn’t care about you.”</p><p>“I don’t want him to die like my parents did, Miss Rosy,” Jas looked up at her, tears streaming down her face “I like being with Uncle Shane and Aunt Marnie.”</p><p>“He just needs help.” Part of her wanted to say he won’t die! But that seemed too bold a promise to make. After all, who knows what could happen to Shane? She sure as hell didn’t know him well enough to judge “It’s not your fault. At all.” She emphasized.</p><p>“Sebby was looking for me,” Jas perked up, after a few moments. “But I was hiding down here so I don’t think he saw.”</p><p>“Oh I forgot! Sebastian!” Rosy jumped up “C’mon kid, let’s get you out of the rain and find Sebastian before he gets too lost. He doesn’t know this part of town as well as you do.”</p><p>“Okay.” The small girl lifted herself up, grabbing Rosy’s hand unexpectedly “Miss Rosy, I think Sebby likes you. He talks about you a lot, with Sam.” </p><p>She didn’t know what to say. It’s not that she was oblivious, but Rosy really wanted to just ignore the fact that there might be something going on between her and Sebastian. What kind of fresh start involves a new romantic interest? A bad one. Besides, Rosy wasn’t so sure that she was ready for that kind of… commitment? Pressure? Acknowledgement? </p><p>She still had so much of a hole to dig herself out of. So many demons to chase away. </p><p>“But he talks about you being hot all the time. Do you need a fan? Aunt Marnie got too hot one summer and had to go to the clinic. I was so worried about her. Maybe you should buy a fan.” Rosy felt her cheeks get red as the child blabbered on. TMI! TMI! She wanted to say. </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to go and find one, then. Let’s get you home and out of the rain.” She gripped the girl’s hand tighter, giving her a small smile as they headed back towards the ranch. Sebastian… Rosy will look for him later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jas! Rosy!” Sebastian had been wandering around Cindersap Forest looking for Jas, finally, finally finding his way out and back onto the dirt path towards the ranch.  All these trees looked exactly the same. Not only did he not find Jas, he was pretty sure he’d been walking in circles the entire time while slowly getting soaked.</p><p>“Hi Sebby,” Jas waved her little hand, no longer crying, the other hand held in Rosy’s. He sped up towards them, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had run after Jas first but came back last. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He panted, slightly out of breath “Sorry, I, I got a little lost.”</p><p>Jas giggled “Miss Rosy found me.”</p><p>“Go inside, Marnie is probably worried about you.” Rosy moved her towards the door, hand on the knob. </p><p>“Okay,” Jas stopped before walking in, running towards Sebastian and hugged his legs. “Thank you Sebby.”</p><p>He patted her head, anger once again rising in his chest. Jas turned and gave Rosy a less aggressive hug, one that Rosy returned while kneeling down, before slipping into the ranch. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were close with kids,” Rosy looked at Sebastian, eyes twinkling. “Should go get a new shirt though.” </p><p>“There’s only two here,” he sighed, blushing slightly while they headed towards the mountains “She’s close with Vincent, me and Sam are basically like brothers… and Shane’s a fucking piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosy didn’t say anything, but Sebastian couldn’t hold his mouth shut “You’ve been here almost a month, you can see what he does all day. Fucking drinks til he’s fucked up. Never stops.’</p><p>He stopped for a moment, wanting a cigarette. “Jas isn’t his daughter. They aren’t even related. But for fucks sake, he’s the only family she has left. They’ve been here for four years, Jas has spent probably more time with Vincent and Penny, people she’s not even related to, than him. And Marnie. He’s taking advantage of her hospitality and care. I can’t fucking imagine acting like that when you have custody of a whole ass child. Every time he drinks, Jas runs off to Sam’s. She’s not even ten years old! How could a kid experience that kind of shit.”</p><p>They walked in silence. Sebastian couldn’t help but remember how he used to wish his dad would stick around, only to have his parents fight from dusk til dawn when he did. He remembered the closet, how he’d bury himself deep in the forest of clothing to block out the shouts.</p><p>“You alright?” Rosy was staring at him, concern all over her face.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry for rambling.” He gave her a small reassuring smile, heart soaring to see her worried over him.</p><p>“I’m sure he has his own shit going on that no one knows about.” She murmured softly, melancholy lacing her words “He’s still working full time at Jojamart to pay their bills. I don’t think he’s all bad. Just… troubled.” </p><p>“You’re too nice.” Sebastian snorted, slightly irritated by her defense. There was some truth in her words, but Shane was a fucking asshole through and through. </p><p>“I’m the farthest thing from nice.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>The soft rain falling filled the silence between them. Sebastian occasionally glanced in her direction. No one in this valley truly understood him until she came along. Robin was always worried about him being lonely, isolated in the basement and not quite getting alone with Maru and Demetrius. She couldn’t understand that he wasn’t lonely, he liked being alone. And Demetrius… it wasn’t like he didn’t want to get along with Maru, but his stepfather was so protective over her that Sebastian could hardly get more than two words in before he’d be chased away. As if Sebastian was some delinquent that would ruin his daughter just from breathing on her. He’d been waiting and waiting to get the fuck out of this stupid town, where there was nothing for him. Until she came along, that is. </p><p>“I’m glad you moved here.” He blurted, not able to stop himself. It was true though. Rosy understood that words didn’t need to be spoken for good company, as much as he loved Sam and Abigail. She seemed to understand him just with a glance. He never had to overthink each and every word he spoke with her like he did with most people. </p><p>“Weren’t you the one questioning why I moved here when we first met?” She bumped into him with her shoulder, teasing.</p><p>“Have you noticed where we live? I don’t think this is anyone’s first choice for relocation.” He gestured around them, the gray mountainside even gloomier than usual from the rain.</p><p>“You should’ve seen the farm when I first got here,” she laughed, the sound echoing slightly “Although, not much better than now, it was a fucking mess. I honestly wanted to turn around and get back on the bus.” </p><p>“It looks good now.” He held open the carpenter’s door for her. “Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Robin.” Sebastian couldn’t help but notice how different, cordial, Rosy was when it came to other people. Not that he was trying to make himself feel special, but there was just something about her curt and polite tone that wasn’t quite the same as how they spoke before. </p><p>“Staying dry?” His mom joked, catching sight of their wet clothes. Sebastian gave her a shrug as he headed down to his room.</p><p>“Coming?” Rosy had hung around the shop counter, not quite following him. She hesitated for a minute, glancing back at his mother whose eyes were lingering on the farmer, before heading down to his room.</p><p>“I’m glad you have a friend, Sebastian.” Robin grinned lightly.</p><p>“I have enough friends, mom.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>Rosy was curled up on his sofa when he finally escaped his mom’s questioning gaze, flipping through a magazine and seeming perfectly at home. The dim lighting illuminating only one side of her face. “Cold?”</p><p>“Eh. I’m alright.” He shuffled through his dresser, throwing a hoodie in her direction anyways. “Thanks.”</p><p>Sebastian pulled off his shirt, feeling cold from the wet fabric combined with the draft in his room. The sofa creaked and he turned around, forgetting that he was half naked. Rosy had turned herself to face the other side of the room, her head dipped low.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry.” He felt his face get hot as he quickly pulled on his clothes, suddenly self conscious of his rather skinny body and the fact that she was right there. What was he thinking? He didn’t think he was using his brain at all. If he had a body like Alex’s though… </p><p>“All good,” Sebastian could hear her embarrassment in her voice.</p><p>“I’m done now.” He blurted, shoving his hands into his jacket. He sat down in his computer chair, leaning back and scanned his bookshelf for something to hide his face in.</p><p>“Oh Seb, this package came for you.” His mom came stomping down the stairs opening his door with a heave, as though she was being weighed down. “What the heck is in here? Nearly threw out my back.”</p><p>“Engine oil, thanks.” He walked towards her, taking the brown box and slowly closing the door with his foot as if to say go away.  Robin didn’t linger and headed right back up to the shop.</p><p>“You have a car?” Rosy looked up from her reading, eyeing the box in his hand</p><p>“No, it’s a bike.” He placed it on the floor. His mom hadn’t been kidding, it was fucking heavy. He tried to hide his heavy breathing “Can’t get this stuff in town. No one has a car.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Lewis have one? The truck.” <br/>“You think that thing drives? It’s basically a landmark.” He gave her a you know better look. “How else is everyone going to know that it’s the mayor’s house.” </p><p>“Of course. How silly of me!” She laid back on the couch, eyes closing. </p><p>“Wanna see it?” His bike was his pride and joy. It wasn’t a particularly fast or new model, but he’d paid it full in cash with his first few coding jobs. It was his only method of escape from this hellish town, taking him far out to the cliffs on the other side of the mountain where Zuzu City was visible in the distance. </p><p>“Hell yeah. I didn’t know you had a bike, though now that I think about it you do seem like the type.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>She shrugged, “You don’t seem like the type to drive anything that could accommodate more than one person.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” He led her out of the basement and towards the garage, picking the box back up again. Should’ve just had mom leave it upstairs. Sebastian’s back was straining with every step up the stairs, feeling absolute relief when he finally set it down on the garage floor. </p><p>“Demetrius is a fucking hoarder, in case you can’t tell.” he snorted, catching sight of Rosy’s surprise at the number of boxes that littered the garage. Demetrius had fought him tooth and nail for the small 6x6 corner that Sebastian’s bike parked in. </p><p>“What is all this even for? It just looks like random shit he picked off the side of the road.”</p><p>“That’s basically what it is,” he sighed, stepping away from his stepfather’s ‘collection’ “He likes to experiment on everything.”</p><p>His bike was tucked closest to the garage door, away from Demetrius’s shelves full of random shit and covered with a black sheet. Sebsatian couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of pride as he pulled the cover off and saw Rosy’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Damn. That’s like a bike bike.” She laughed, reaching out to touch the leather handles.</p><p>“Of course it’s a bike-bike, what else did you expect?”</p><p>“A pink Vespa.” He snorted, feigning offense to her suggestion.</p><p>“We can take a ride out of here sometime, if you want.” Rosy hesitated slightly “Don’t tell me a city girl like you is afraid of being on a motorcycle. Haven’t you been on one before?”</p><p>“Of course not,” she looked back at him. “Riding a bike in Zuzu City is practically asking to have a limb removed. But I will gladly take you up on that offer to get the fuck outta here for a day.”</p><p>“No backing out.” He grinned at her. The door to the garage opened and Demetrius peered in. Sebastian’s face fell immediately.</p><p>“What are you two doing in here? There are delicate specimens stored in here, please don’t loiter and mess around.”</p><p>“My bike is in here.” Sebastian spat, pissed that he could not have even one moment of peace outside of his room. “We’re nowhere near you shit.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use that type of language.” Demetrius glared at him, looking disgusted before turning around and slamming the door shut behind.</p><p>“Let’s head to the beach.” He looked at Rosy, wanting to get the fuck out of this house immediately. She was visibly annoyed, but didn’t say anything about the clash with his stepfather. </p><p>Rosy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head “Not the most beachy weather if you ask me.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? It’s the best weather for the beach. You know for a fact that Haley and Alex won’t be there with the rain.”</p><p>“Well shit, that’s all the convincing I need.” She got up and headed towards the door. Sebastian followed her out his room after grabbing an umbrella, noticing how long his hoodie was on her. They said bye to Robin, and Rosy headed out the door. Sebastian hung back.</p><p>“Can you tell him to fuck off with acting like the whole house is his? All my shit is already in the basement.” he glared at Robin. She never stood up for him when it came to Demetrius’s bullshit, only when it personally affected her. Sebastian didn’t wait for his mother to respond and headed out the door, slamming it shut like Demetrius had. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” They were having a good time and Demetrius just had to barge in as if to show that he was the man of the house, and Sebastian merely an unwelcome guest. </p><p>“What are you sorry for? He’s the fucking asshole.” Rosy reassured him, a knowing look on her face. They hurried down the rocky road towards the shore. </p><p>The beach was empty, like Sebastian had predicted. The sandy shore was plastered with pinholes from the rain. Rosy walked towards the water, leaving Sebastian near the palms. He watched as she knelt where the tide reached and picked at the sand, hood up. He opened up the umbrella in his hand that he had forgotten in the heat of the moment and walked towards her.</p><p>“I didn’t know there were so many shells that washed up to this beach.” She spoke as Sebastian approached. Rosy turned around, palm outstretched. He bent down, taking care to cover her with his umbrella.</p><p>“Don’t need to get soaked again.” The shells in her hand were blue mother-of-pearl, shimmering softly even in the gloomy light. She chuckled softly, looking out into the choppy water.</p><p>“Even on a nasty day like this the ocean’s calming to watch.” her voice was barely audible with the sounds of water surrounding them in every direction. </p><p>“Especially on a day like this,” he corrected “No one comes out when it rains. It’s like I can finally breathe. Everyone in this town is constantly in everyone else’s business; say one wrong thing or make a stupid joke and it spreads like wildfire.”</p><p>“Yeah. Those chickens? Practically forced into buying those. Robin was pestering me about a coop, I told her I didn’t really want animals yet, then the next day Lewis and Marnie cornered me at Pierre’s.” She snorted “That coop became a priority real quick to get them off my ass. No offense to your mom or anything, but that was fucking irritating. Last time I checked, it was my farm.”</p><p>“Haven’t you realized by now that everything is shared in our little community? I thought you were a good, contributing citizen of Pelican Town.” He replied sarcastically “Those shells you found? They are our shells.”</p><p>She groaned, a smile accompanying her eye roll “Of course.” then softly “I can’t imagine how fucking hard it must be to grow up with all these people watching your every move. Who can you even trust? Even if people mean well it’s still so… invasive.” </p><p>“No one. Even Abby and Sam, their mouths run loose once in a while. Every time I talk to someone I have to think about all the different ways something might be twisted around before I actually speak. Might as well not fucking talk at all.”</p><p>“Sure are talking a lot right now though.”</p><p>“You’re not the same. I don’t need to perform surgery on my words before talking to you.” He countered, hesitating. Sebastian didn’t want to overwhelm her with how he felt when she was around. “Besides, I see how you fake it with everyone else.”</p><p>Rosy’s eyes widened in surprise “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” She joked “I’m just trying to be friendly.”</p><p>“Yeah, trying.” He laughed. She shot him a look that said shut the fuck up before joining in, shaking her head. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the waves gently ride up and lap at their shoes before shrinking away. The sky was getting darker ahead and he checked his phone for the time.</p><p>“I should head back. Dinner.” He sighed.</p><p>“How lovely.”</p><p>“I do find myself digesting better with Demetrius glaring at me from across the table. I can walk you home, though.”</p><p>She stood up, brushing sand from her legs “That’s alright, I’m going to the saloon I think. Nothing in my fridge.”</p><p>Sebastian nodded, getting up quickly with his umbrella still hovering over them. “Then I’ll walk you there. Still raining.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel a tinge of regret as they backed away from the shore onto the paved path. It would’ve been the ideal time to find out if there were grounds for how he felt or if it was just a way one street he was walking down, but he had been too much of a bitch. The slight confidence he had to bring anything up was melted away by the lighted windows in town as they approached the saloon.</p><p>“Thanks, for today.” Rosy turned towards him at the door “And the past week. On the farm.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for, we’re friends.” He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Sure are,” She pulled the door open slightly before dropping the handle, letting it close again. Sebastian’s mind was running at the speed of light, thinking things he shouldn’t be “Oh, your hoodie.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” His face felt hot, ashamed of what he thought she was going to do.</p><p>“I’ll bring it by your place tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“Enjoy your dinner.” She teased, flashing a grin before disappearing into the saloon. Sebastian closed the umbrella, letting the soft rain hit his flushed face as he walked home. He felt a mix of emotions gnawing at his stomach, making him dread whatever Robin had in the oven for dinner. Hopefully it’s anything but mushroom casserole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hourglass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The saloon was warm and brightly lit compared to the dark, rainy sky outside. Rosy sank into her usual barstool as Emily approached, heart still warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look happy today,” The eccentric blue haired woman grinned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the rain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I hate this kind of weather. Makes me feel sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the few times you can get out of everyone’s eyes in this town.” Rosy smiled to herself, repeating Sebastian’s words from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What secrets are you hiding, farmer from Zuzu City?” Emily was teasing, but her words made Rosy’s blood run cold. Her secret? Wouldn’t be a secret if she weren’t in Pelican Town… but here she was. She could only imagine what these people would say about her if they knew how she really was. How her friends would treat her… the icy gaze in Sebastian’s gaze as he talked about Shane flashed in Rosy’s mind. She took a sharp breath, trying to calm herself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry? I think Eggplant Parm is the special today.” Emily broke the silence, not picking up on Rosy’s sudden change in mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Her heart felt as though it was in her throat, about to jump out at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice hoodie, who’d you steal it from?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosy remembered, she was wearing Sebastian’s hoodie. She suddenly felt like her skin was on fire, quickly yanking it off. She was everything he hated, he just had no idea because she was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just as he said. How was some piece of shit like her ever think that she was good enough to be wearing his clothing, accepting his friendship. She looked around the saloon, suddenly afraid of the people around her. Pam was in her spot already, having her third ale. Leah, the artist who lived near Marnie, was having a novel with a side of salad. Rosy peeked in the other corner of the saloon, shoulders tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh of relief. This morning seemed so far away, and Rosy was sure that Shane had not even known about her and Sebastian overhearing his conversation with Marnie, but she still felt so guilty for intruding on something that was so obviously private. Not that she would be chatting him up about it or anything, but the guilt that would come with just seeing him drinking alone in that corner? Tremendous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shane’s not here tonight, that’s weird.” Rosy jumped as Emily appeared next to her out of thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are really fucking scary sometimes, you know that?” Her heart rate had shot up, partially from the fact that Emily seemed to be reading her mind every time she sat down in that saloon chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just an observation!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sneaking up on me!” Rosy lied through her teeth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you were daydreaming. Now about who… “ Another wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry, Emily. Are you trying to starve me?” She quickly changed the subject, ignoring the bartender’s sly grin. Emily giggled and fluttered away into the back leaving Rosy alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt herself falling back into that hole, in that instant. Literally as if a switch had turned off. Her breath caught in her throat. The nasty black gunk she’s pushed away for so long inching slowly back to consume her. There was no escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Rosy? You don’t look so good.” She barely noticed the plate of eggplant parm placed in front of her, the rich smell nauseating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved Emily off, not wanting to give an answer or elaborate. But Emily stayed, leaning against the counter. Her pink eyes flashed with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to fight it anymore.” Rosy whispered, breaking her silence. It was as though a dam broke, all of her suppressed fears suddenly overwhelming her. That small acknowledgement was all it took to tip the scale. “Nothing will work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a great fucking life. Everything someone like her could want. Great schooling, no debt, working for the biggest company on the plant, making almost a million coins per year doing something she thought she loved… but she was never happy with herself. She should’ve been. She should be grateful for what she had. The guilt and desperation for some sort of fulfillment beyond slaving away at a desk just ate at her. She thought being promoted would make it all okay, but being a woman in a man’s world? That was grasping at straws. If anything, the ass kissing and harassment from her boss just made her feel more disgusting and worthless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered how during the worst of it all, she’d work her hours at Joja, drink herself into oblivion at night, then take as many painkillers she needed to make the headache subside to do her job all over again the next morning. Weekends? Locking herself in her apartment, staring at the ceiling, glass or joint in hand. There’d been times where it was all just too fucking much, she’d tell herself to just fucking end it all. Jump out the window. Down the whole bottle. Start the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the therapy. She couldn’t bring herself to take it seriously, to let it all out in front of a stranger. It was this irrational fear of judgement. Most sessions involved her laying on that couch, staring at the ceiling with tears on her face but no words to be said. That was a year ago. Since then, Rosy had been careful to maintain a manicured image at work, in front of friends and family, only letting herself go when she would be alone and free on the weekends. She suffocated in her own agony alone, quietly, not letting anyone around her know until she disappeared from Zuzu City to Pelican Town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But fucking Shane just had to be here to remind her of what a sack of shit she was. It wasn’t his fault, but it was his words, his actions, his existence that made it impossible to deny her problems any longer. No matter how much land she cleared, how much cauliflower she ships, how many friends she’d make, it’d never be enough to fix her. It was all just fucking superficial. Temporary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy felt her eyes start to burn with tears and tilted her head back to keep them away. Emily hadn’t said a word as she was lost in her own thoughts, just watching with a reassuring hand on Rosy’s still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s better to face things head on than to keep pretending it doesn’t exist.” Emily murmured softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought coming here would make everything okay.” Rosy laughed, sorrow lacing her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give yourself the time. Let it out.” Emily patted her hand again. Her voice softened “Eat up. It’s no good cold, and Gus will be very upset if he saw that you didn’t touch his food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d hate to do that.” Rosy choked out and pulled the plate closer to her. She had no appetite, but took a bite of the food anyways. Gus’ cooking was always good, and today was no exception, but she just couldn’t quite bring herself to eat anymore. She pinched herself hard, trying to keep her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pack it up for you. You should go get a good night’s sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Emily smiled at her and sent her on her way. Rosy prayed that she couldn’t tell how distracted she was. As she stood, Sebastian’s hoodie fell from her lap to the floor. “Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paced herself out of the saloon, past Pierre’s before breaking into a sprint towards Robin’s. Rosy held the fabric close to her chest, allowing herself one last moment of wanting. She would rather leave with the short moments of happiness they’ve had together, then watch his eyes turn to her with disgust after knowing how she truly is.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was back. And once that voice broke through the wall she had tried so very hard to hold, there was no stopping them. She didn’t put up a fight, either. The dark voice was pulling her back into the pit, drowning, suffocating her slowly. Other than the occasional mid day trip to Pierre’s, she avoided going into town completely, choosing instead to stay in her farmhouse and staring at the ceiling after tending to her farm and the chickens. Sebastian and Abigail had asked her to hang out, especially Sebastian, but she turned them both down under the guise of being overworked at the farm. It’d hurt to lie, but she couldn’t let him see her like this. She’d been staring at the ceiling when a sharp rap at the door woke her from her trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Rosy! I was hoping to catch you around town but haven’t seen you for a.. Week now?” It was Lewis. The mayor twisted his mustache, eyeing her. He had caught her during her break, and Rosy had no excuse not to talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy with the farm.” She replied, manufacturing a smile. “Can I help you with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes,” Lewis cleared his throat “There’s something I’d like to show you, follow me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not give her the chance to refuse and began walking towards town. Annoyed, she pulled on her shoes and followed him. It was barely past 8, Rosy hardly ever came to town this early because this was the time when everyone started their day. She kept her head down as if to hide herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is someone I’d like you to meet, as well.” Lewis said, nonchalantly. Why couldn’t he just be upfront with what he wanted? She was in no mood to meet anyone. All she wanted to do was lay in bed. He stopped in front of the old community center and fumbled with his keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the old community center,” He explained as he unlocked the heavy door “It’s been abandoned, now, but it used to be very lively. I was hoping… well, you’ll see.” the smell of mold and rotting wood filled Rosy’s nose as Lewis opened the door and led them inside. Debris littered the floor, the windows were cracked, and she was sure she saw a rat scuttle by. “Wizard Rasmodius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rosy was all sorts of confused. A man in a dark robe turned around, his bright purple hair reminding Rosy of Abigail. “Mayor Lewis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosy, this is Wizard M. Rasmodius. He resides in Cindersap Forest, in the tower.” Lewis quickly introduced her to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rosy thought this was a joke. She’d been in a limbo and lost track of days, but she was damn sure that Spirit’s Eve was still a while away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for introductions, Miss Lin.” The wizard interrupted her as she began to speak “I know who you are. Now, Mayor Lewis, if you’ll excuse us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lewis seemed flustered at the wizard’s dismissal, but he nodded and scurried out of the community center bidding them a good day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mankind and nature have always been in a delicate balance, especially in this valley. I have always communicated with the spirits of the forest, but the response has been on decline in the past few years. Mankind is overstepping its place, throwing the spirit world into disarray. I am asking you to recalibrate that balance by completing this community center, with the help of junimos of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck was he on about? Spirits? Balance? Rosy’s brain was hardwired into science and things that could be proven. This was all crazy talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are hesitant and filled with doubt.” The wizard observed, peering at her from under his hat. “The farm you now reside on is the source from which the forest spirits draw their power. Your grandfather’s passing and the arrival of Jojamart in the valley caused the energy to significantly decline, until now. That is why I am asking you, and only you. The farm plays a central role in rebalancing the forces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The spirit world is one that is hard to understand for average people. No need to concern yourself too deeply. Your task is simple. Fulfill the needs of the Junimos on these scrolls, and the community center shall regain its former glory and bring balance to this valley. I believe you are searching for a purpose, yes? This should serve you well.” He waved towards a glimmering tile in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the wizard vanished into thin air. Rosy felt dizzy. A scavenger hunt? The wizard was right, she needed something to keep her occupied, something to work towards. This may hold her out for another year or so, however fucking crazy it sounded. If she wasn’t in such a rut, if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rosy would’ve yeeted the fuck out of the community center immediately. Instead, here she is, listening to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>forest spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy walked out of the old community center, closing the door behind her. The task at hand was seemingly impossible and fucking outrageous. She was stressed just thinking about it, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that needed her. And she needed it just as much. And thank fuck for feeling stressed, instead of feeling hopeless and despair. At the farm, she combed through the lists, organizing them by seasons and activity. It felt nice to have something to occupy her mind. She let herself relax. It was temporary, a seemingly pointless mission, but she was grasping at straws for something, anything, to yank her out of this bottomless pit. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within days that she could count on her hands, Rosy was back to where she was. The community center was a dub. Asking the impossible. She’d known it was a distraction, but not a fucking 3-4 day distraction. All the fishing, gathering, treasure hunting… There was no way. No way in hell. She was just a mediocre farmer. How could she live up to the expectations of the wizard and Lewis? Or really, the whole town? It’d just added another reason to despise herself. Rosy spent nights in the coop, falling asleep in the hay, her chickens as company. Drinking just enough to lull herself to sleep, the alcohol drowning out those terrible voices in her head that came back stronger than ever before, quietly wishing she wouldn’t wake up. It’s been at least two nights since she’s stopped sleeping in her own bed, afraid of the silence. She was smoking on her front porch when a familiar blue head approached the gates of the farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily?” The weed was already kicking in, leaving Rosy slow to react. Perhaps for the better, otherwise she would’ve ran back into her farmhouse and locked the door, pretending she wasn’t home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening!” Emily was wearing a yellow sundress that contrasted her hair. She was smiling widely, like usual, holding a large basket in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Rosy’s voice came out slightly accusatory. She didn’t want to see anyone; she wanted to be left alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around town or the saloon, and Abigail said they weren’t able to get in touch with you either.” Emily brushed strands of her hair out of her face as she approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy narrowed her eyes “Okay. And?” She didn’t recall owing these people an explanation. A slight bit of guilt tugged at her, though. Emily had been one of the few people that she could talk to. Rosy could tell she was genuine and not just snooping around for gossip like most people in town, but she was just… not feeling it. She didn’t want to talk. She didn’t want to be seen like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just coming by to check in on you.” She sat down on the porch next to Rosy, placing her basket on the ground. “Orange? Gus just got these in today. Apparently from Ginger Island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy didn’t reply. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything nice right now, so may as well not say anything at all. Placing the joint to her lips, she took another deep drag. It was the only thing that kept her away from alcohol right now. Emily began peeling the bright fruit, the fresh citrus smell surrounding the space between them. She plucked off a slice and offered it to Rosy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slapped it away, instantly regretting it. Rosy wanted to apologize, but couldn’t bring herself to spit out the words. Her raised hand shook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She deserved it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>something sinister inside told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell her to fuck off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be alone right now.” Rosy managed to say, trying hard to control the building anger and frustration inside of her. Emily set the orange down on its peel and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll see you later!” Emily showed no trace of anything unordinary on her face. Still smiling, still cheery as she skipped away from the farm. Rosy’s head was a mess. She watched as the last of her joint burned away, not caring enough to take another hit. Why did she do that? Why was she being a fucking cunt? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no cure for her. There was nowhere else to run to. And she really really thought things were looking up for her. It almost seemed like she’d found a purpose running the old farm, and people who weren’t half bad. And Sebastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosy buried her face in her hands, the voice taking over her thoughts. She’d ruined everything. Everything. Just days ago she’d been talking to these people like friends, but here she was, being a fucking bitch. All because she can’t get over herself. Because she can’t get those horrid thoughts out of her head. She wasn’t brave enough to face it. She couldn’t. Hot tears came rolling, flooding her hands. Too many to catch. Why here? Why now? Why was she stuck on this roller coaster of endless highs and lows? It made a fool of her; she just wanted to get off the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I can’t do this.” Rosy groaned aloud, as if she was physically in pain. She was out of breath, snot stuffing her nose. She gripped the edge of the porch, as hard as she could, hoping that the pain would overwhelm the other feelings in her chest. She looked around the farm. Rosy genuinely believed that Zuzu City and its concrete walls were the reason she couldn’t get away from those demons. She let out a hollow laugh. This farm and its vast overgrown fields was just another prison. She needed to get away from herself. It was so suffocating, what can she possibly do to get away from herself? Is this how she’ll live for the rest of her days? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, she ran. Aimlessly. Desperately. Her heart pounding out of her chest. Eyes shut. Feeling the wind whip across her face, grass crushing under her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof.” She knocked into a shoulder, her momentum sending her off balance, crashing into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shane thought he was dreaming. Eva was running towards him, through Cindersap Forest. Her feet were bare, her eyes closed. He was mesmerized. Breath caught in his throat, not quite believing his eyes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she slammed right into him, hurling into the ground. He stared at the small body, laying in the grass, heaving for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosy?” He woke himself up from his dream and stiffened. It was the farmer. Eva was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What the fuck?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t move. He watched as her hand clenched at the grass as if she was in pain, quiet whimpers echoing in the forest around them. He quickly rushed to her side, dropping his six pack to the ground to help her up. Had he hurt her? But she was the one who slammed into him! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you going to cry when you’re the one that wasn’t watching where you were going.” He crossed his arms, gaze hardened. Shane was irritated that she’d reminded him of his long gone friend, and his chest hurt from the impact. She still did not move. He inched closer to her, trying to catch a look of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, what happened to you?” Rosy’s bloodshot eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. Her lips were bloodied, a large scrape on her cheek from the fall. She stared at him, eyes hopeless. His heart skipped a beat. They looked so alike… he couldn’t pull his gaze away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” She finally spoke, voice hoarse and desperate. Shane looked around. They were on the open path between town and the ranch. Exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, your face is cut. Are you trying to get it infected, keeping your head in the dirt like that?” Without thinking, Shane gripped her arm and pulled her upright. She followed him silently back to the ranch, as if in a trance. He couldn’t help but look at her a few more times. Ever since he realized the similarity between Rosy and Eva, he couldn’t get her out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jas was already asleep, and Marnie was ‘staying with a friend’ for the night. The fireplace was the only light in the ranch, its soft, warm glow illuminating the living room. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch while fumbling through the drawers for the first aid kit. She was still just staring. It made Shane uneasy as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he handed her first aid kit. She passed a quick glance at him, then went right back to staring at the fire. Shane sighed. He sat down next to her, silently opening the box and ripping open an alcohol pad. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing. He didn’t know whether to be pissed off or defeated. It seemed inappropriate and overstepping if he cleaned her scrape, but her face was so familiar. She was a stranger, but at the same time, she wasn’t. He gulped and took out the small towelette, quickly swiping it over her cheek. Rosy did not even flinch on contact. Shane’s heart was racing. This felt wrong. It was wrong. She wasn’t Eva, but he couldn’t help but act as though she was. God he misses her. He quickly covered Rosy’s scrape with a bandaid and sat on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you.” She whispered out of nowhere. “The day after you stopped at the farm.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shane froze. He knew exactly what she was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. But I couldn’t walk away.” He saw her leg shake. What could he possibly say to that? The guilt from that morning never went away. Jas’ face, filled with tears, will be forever marked in his mind. He remembered the beer he’d bought and popped open a can, about to take a big gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need it more than I do.” He passed it to Rosy, not wanting to look her in the eye. Her fingers brushed his as she took the can. Shane cast a glance over his shoulder, watching her throat gently move as she drank. Just like the night at the lake. Rosy turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shane?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time Rosy had said his name. Why did his name sound so perfect coming out of her mouth? He wanted her to say it, again and again. He cracked open a beer for himself, hoping to stop the heat he felt rising in his face.“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and everyone else.” He laughed, taking a sip, feeling just a little bit hurt hearing that from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But only her would say it to his face, while everyone whispered in the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like they do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate is hate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” She shifted again, this time moving her legs onto the couch, millimeters between them “You would know better than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate myself more than anyone could.” He met her gaze, heart beating fast, pleading guilty. Hardly an apology, but Shane felt so much lighter letting Rosy know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both.” She agreed, voice still rough. Shane could recognize that hollow, hopeless look on her face anywhere. He raised his can towards her and took another sip, beer weighing less and less in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why her usual composed self was completely broken down. Why she didn’t run away from him. Why she was here. Why he wanted to stay like this forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He’d been staring. Not intentionally, but his eyes naturally wandered across her face, taking note of how her brow arched, nose ended in a slight upturned button… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Shane responded quickly. Too quickly. He moved away, suddenly self conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy rolled her eyes “Wondering if I’ll pay you back for the beer?” she joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you need it more than I do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to ask why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cracked open another can, taking a sip. “No. I’m hardly one to judge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy didn’t respond. He felt her gaze on him, quietly observing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice conversation this is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shane didn’t know what to say. After all, they hardly knew each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you. I wish I was you.” Her words slurred slightly. Shane laughed. This has to be some kind of sick joke. 27, working a dead end job, living with his aunt, having a whole ass child, alcohol never leaving his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” Her hand reached out and gripped his arm, shaking. He saw her eyes starting to fill with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In what world?” He spluttered, flustered by her sudden onset of emotions. Shit. Shane was the last person to know what to do with a crying woman. “Have you seen me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Her grip softened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making no sense.” He shook his head, not understanding her. What does he have for her to be jealous of?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen me.” She raised the can in her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone’s seen you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to say, but Shane wasn’t stupid. He knew what she meant. “Everyone else just sees what I want them to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to trade?” He was only half joking. If he was better at pretending, hiding, he wouldn’t be such an embarrassment to Jas and Marnie. They are forever associated with his pathetic ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Running. Hiding. It never works anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you moved here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, eyes wandering again “But after I saw you it all just came back.” Rosy covered her face with her hands, “Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I that ugly?” He tried to joke, but Rosy didn’t react “Sometimes life just wants to kick you in the balls. Or tits, I guess.” Shane had no idea how to comfort someone, least of all a woman, but the sight of her so miserable made his heart ache. He placed an awkward hand on her shoulder, then withdrew it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t. I had it really fucking good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, no need to flaunt it.” He snorted, slightly taken aback by her outburst.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But none of it mattered! Things that made me happy, that I looked forward to… they didn’t matter anymore. Just out of nowhere” Rosy’s voice was cracking, tears started to spill down her face. “I couldn’t understand why. I still don’t. I moved here thinking it was just Zuzu City and my job, but it was me. It’s always been me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m a wuss.” She sighed, annoyed with herself. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle as she fiercely wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt. Then he caught sight of her bare stomach and turned away quickly, heart suddenly racing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane passed her another beer, hoping Rosy wouldn’t notice his red cheeks. “What was it like in Zuzu City?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy raised an eyebrow “You really want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna drink my beer and sit on my couch at least provide some sort of entertainment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then” She laughed. “Um… shit. Where do I even start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before…” He waved his hand around. Shane didn’t elaborate on what exactly he meant, but Rosy understood what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” She took a long sip, “Was exciting, I guess. I mean, I worked at Joja right out of college and it’s one of the best opportunities out there so I didn’t even hesitate when I got the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You worked at Joja?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Shitty judgement. I worked in engineering, it paid really fucking well and I thought I’d be able to climb up the corporate ladder,” Rosy laughed, slightly mocking herself “I liked it alot. At first. I was doing something I loved and the future seemed… fucking great. Like I could do anything. Then it just went downhill after the first few months. I don’t know what it was but all of a sudden I just didn’t see the point in trying. Felt too tired to get out of bed even. My head would just be filled with these stupid thoughts. Started drinking, smoking a fuck ton just to sleep. Everything looked so gray. Buildings, my cubicle, my apartment. Everything was just pointless as fuck. I tried to just ignore all of it, cause it didn’t make any sense for me to feel like that. Then it just got all too much and here I am. Quit my job and left just in a week.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands tightened around her can, denting the aluminum. Shane replayed her words in his mind. He knew she had something going on, but to hear it from her mouth was different. Ever since she moved here, the few times they’ve ran into each other made Shane feel less lonely. She felt how he felt, and she looked like someone who meant so much to him… shit. His head was going places it shouldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes no fucking sense.” She muttered, irritated with herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anything?” He laughed, thinking about his own past. How he ended up as the drunk of this small town by the sea. “Shit just happens. You’re young, you have other things to look forward to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane knew these were hollow words. He was in the same place four years ago, and he’s in the same place now. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he’d promised Eva to take care of Jas. But barely. He did the minimum a legal guardian should do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t even face the fact that I’m a piece of shit, what makes you think i can find the energy to look forward to something else? I’ve just been pretending, hoping these people won’t catch me all fucked up.” Rosy snorted, “If they find out how I really am… shit.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started crying again. Softly. Rosy’s hand tightened into a fist. Shane couldn’t help but wonder why she was so affected by what these stupid townspeople thought of her. They were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to him, and he was used to their looks and whispers. It’s not like being seen and hated cost him his job, so for him alone, it didn’t matter. Then he remembered that she wasn’t a hated loner like him. She had friends…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” Shane couldn’t stop himself from asking. He was curious. Even though he was a drunk, he noticed how the goth looking kid hung around her constantly around town, sitting close to Rosy, stealing glances. She seemed the most relaxed, comfortable with him. Shane couldn’t quite understand why he was feeling the tiniest bit of jealousy. Was it because she seemed the only person who understood how he felt? Or because of who she reminded him of? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy looked at him, not responding for a moment before bursting into laughter “Fuck. You are not discrete at all are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alcohol getting to me, I guess.” He smirked, hoping to hide his panic. Shane was irritated with himself for being just as nosy as everyone else in town, but he was curious and it got the best of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Rosy sighed “I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes you.” Shane laughed, remembering Jas’ little spill, feeling slightly dejected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy’s cheeks glowed redder than before, making it apparent that it wasn’t just the alcohol. She quickly took another drink, turning her head away from Shane. “Doesn’t matter. He won’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond right away, hesitating. “That’s a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to pray you run into me every time you have a little breakdown?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t need to pray if it’s planned?” Rosy grinned at him before checking the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s planning anything with you,” He rolled his eyes, trying not to feel too comfortable with her though it really was not working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” She grabbed his shoulders, too damn close. “I need this. Someone to talk to or I’ll go fucking crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that any of my concern?” He gulped, trying to focus on anything but her. Rosy’s grip softened, her eyes downcast not quite thinking of a reason. “Whatever. Sure. I’ll keep your little secrets for you. Bring a joint next time though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She sighed with relief, giving him a hard pat on the shoulder. “Seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She headed out the door without another word. Shane checked the time himself. 2:30 AM. He had work tomorrow morning, and it had hardly felt like 5, 6 hours. He couldn’t help but wonder if agreeing was a mistake. If Rosy didn’t look so much like Eva, would he have said yes? Would he have spoken as much, tonight and the night at the lake? Deep down, he knew the way he behaved wasn’t just because of how Rosy was herself. It was superficial of him, and he felt like a piece of shit, but he couldn’t help himself. There was a part of him that wanted to keep looking, talking, being close to her for old times sake. Shane rubbed his face, trying to clear his head of those thoughts, trying hard to convince himself that he didn’t feel the way he felt around her just because of how she looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>